Amortentia
by Loutzy
Summary: She shrugged and sat down on my unmade bed, grabbing covers and putting them over herself. Butterflies filled my stomach, and I smirked at the scene. Not in that way, you filthy minded freaks. Get your heads out of the gutter. Ron's pov/Hermione's pov. AU
1. Huffling Each Other's Puffs

**This is the one and only disclaimer. I'm not going to post up disclaimers in every chapter; so this disclaimer goes for the whole story.**

_**Disclaimer: the author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). The plot and written works is © of The Original Lianne. All else belongs to their rightful owners. Any brand, name or else belongs to rightful owners.**_

_Quote Preview: "Well, it's true. I do like her, I really really like her; but she doesn't like me back. At least, I think not. We're best friends though, we're inseparable." _

**Huffling each other's Puffs**

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! If you don't get your sorry self down here this instant, you'll miss breakfast!" I heard my mum call from downstairs. I could smell the pancakes from my room, and it was driving me insane. But I had to do something before going downstairs and stuffing my face with chocolate frogs and pancakes.

I had to finish my message to Harry.

If you don't know who Harry Potter is, then you really _must_ be a muggle. Harry Potter is one of the most famous wizards in the world of witch craft and wizardry in these days. He's the boy that lived.

Yes, having him as my best friend can have its benefits, but it also has some disadvantages, as well. Like, my life per say. I could be killed at any point in time because of our friendship; but at the end of it all, he sticks by me even when I put him through the most amount of rubbish you can withhold in a life time.

When I finished my letter, I placed it in an envelope and handed it to my owl, Pigwidgen.

"Give this to Harry Potter, Pig." I informed him. He took the letter from my hand and attempted to fly out the window, hitting the closed window instead. "I didn't say go yet!" I opened the window and watched as he flew away.

"Ronald?" My mum yelled up the stairs again, "Do I have to call you a second time?"

"No, mum! I'm coming!" I yelled back. I stood from my chair, stretching, still in my boxers. I walked towards the bathroom to see Ginny brushing her teeth. She spit out her paste and turned to me.

"Ron, at least have the decency to put some clothes on. No one wants to see…" She looked me up and down with a disgusted look upon her face, "_That_."

I snorted. "Coming from the girl that's as flat as-"

"These pancakes are simply delightful, Mrs. Weasley!" A familiar voice coming from downstairs cut me off.

_Hermione?_ I looked down, remembering I wasn't in proper attire to attack her with hugs. I ran to my room, grabbing a pair of skinny jeans and a white _Silverstien_ band tee. I threw those on, sprayed _Hummer_ cologne on myself, and raced downstairs.

I walked to the dining room, to see my whole family sitting around the table, and Hermione. She looked up.

"Ron!" She got up and ran over to hug me. I embraced her, taking in her scent. I've missed that smell, but throughout the summer, it never left my mind once. Whenever she sent a letter, it would smell of her.

"Hermione, I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed, laughing. She let go, but still had her arms around my neck.

"Ron… are you wearing cologne?" She giggled.

"What? Of course I'm not." Shit, shit, shit, shit.

"Are you sure?" She eyed me. I laughed, and she hugged me again.

When she let go, we turned around to see my whole family watching.

… Awkward.

We sat down at the table beside each other, and I grabbed a pancake or two.

"Looks like Ronald has a little crush," George smirked. Well, it's true. I do like her, I _really really _like her; but she doesn't like me back. At least, I think not. We're best friends though, we're inseparable.

"Little, George? It seems pretty darn big to me." Fred accused, smiling. I kicked them both under the table. They laughed.

"Ron, how many pancakes are you gonna have?" Ginny walked into the dining room, laughing.

"Only a few." I whined.

"A few?" Hermione looked at me, astounded. "That's enough to feed an army!" She popped a chocolate frog in her mouth.

The family laughed, but soon after continued their separate conversations.

"So," Hermione started, "only two more days 'til Hogwarts. What shall we do until then?"

"Well, save Harry – that's one." I laughed, and she joined in. It's true, though. We've been saving Harry for the past three years from his uncle and aunt. They're not just muggles; they're muggles who are considered '_normal_'.

"Yes, but other than that? We can't play wizards chess forever." She laughed.

"Well, I guess we'll have to keep ourselves occupied until then." I said, smiling. I grabbed another pancake and shoved it in my mouth, gulping milk down with it. After that, I noticed I was getting full. I grabbed a few chocolate frogs and put them on my plate. "Hermione, why aren't you eating?" I questioned, biting into one.

"What _are_ you talking about? I've already had _three_!" She exclaimed. I shrugged my shoulders, and continued biting into my chocolate frog. "Do you want me to blow up like a balloon or something?"

"No, no. Of course not," I said, trying to avoid an argument. My mum always told me girls were always right; I never agreed to that, but I didn't want to start anything- her just getting here and all. "You're right. Three pancakes is a lot for a woman."

"Are you '_dissing_' me?" She was squinting her eyes, giving me a death glare.

"I just complimented you! I called you a woman!" I said, astonished. She laughed it off, and grabbed a couple chocolate frogs, herself.

"There," she bit into one, "happy?"

"Like a house elf that's just been freed," I smiled.

* * *

The table was cleaned and the twins were washing the dishes, giving Hermione and I some time to hang out and talk. We went upstairs to my room.

Usually, I wouldn't even acknowledge my room's status of cleanliness, but when she was inside it, the girl I really wanted to impress the most, it stood out to me.

I quickly grabbed the few pairs of boxers and pants off the floor and threw them into the laundry basket, taking all the little papers off the floor and put them in the rubbish bin.

"I've been in your room before, Ron," Hermione stated behind me, "you really _don't_ need to clean up, just because I'm here."

"Yeah, but it's not very welcoming." I laughed. She shrugged and sat down on my unmade bed, grabbing covers and putting them over herself. Butterflies filled my stomach, and I smirked at the scene.

Not in _that_ way, you filthy minded freaks. Get your heads out of the gutter.

"So," she sighed, wiggling herself further into the bed, "Aren't you going to sit down?" I looked around. There really was no other place to sit other then the bed, so I sat down beside her, over the covers. She rolled her eyes, "You know, it's fine if you sit under the covers. This _is_ your bed," she explained, blushing. Damn, that nervous face she makes might be one of the cutest things I've ever seen, but I'm not going to tell her that.

Why? Because I wouldn't want her to think I'm some sick monstrosity; that's why.

I smiled, got up and lifted the covers, getting under with her. Our arms touched, and a shiver shot up my back, causing Hermione to turn to me. Her eyebrows lifted.

"Shiver?" She questioned, laughing, "or are you just really happy about this whole situation?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Well, now that I really think about it, it could be either or." I winked, still laughing. That caused her to laugh.

Let me tell you this: her laugh is the most sensational sound to ever be heard. It was like, a light melody of bells.

**

* * *

**

**Hermione's Point of View**

When we finished laughing, we sat there in complete content, taking in the atmosphere. It was quiet, but not awkward; a comfortable silence. Then, I noticed something.

Ron was holding my hand, playing with my fingers. He usually did simple little things like this, mindlessly. He holds my hand, or plays with my hair, stares at me… It really makes my heart tighten knowing how much it does to me without him even knowing it, never mind him doing these small actions unthinkingly.

In all confession, I like him. No, I _really really _like him; but he doesn't like me back. At least, I think not.

I looked down at our hands and smiled, but the sound of a voice made my head snap up.

The twins walked in, talking, than looked at us. "Oops. Looks like we walked in on a moment, George." Fred smiled, turning to his brother.

"Yeah, we should leave the two huffle puffs alone, Fred." He also laughed.

"Maybe while we're gone, they'll be _huffling_ each other's _puffs_, eh George?" They both laughed. Ron let go of my hand and grabbed an extra pillow, throwing it at them.

"Get _out_ you guys. _Now._" He said, his eyes throwing darts at them. They both continued laughing, and left, closing the door behind them.

Ron looked down, sad. I smiled; he's so cute when he pouts, but I'm _totally _not going to tell him that.

_Why?_ Because I wouldn't want him to think I'm some sick monstrosity; that's why.

I got up and sat down facing him on my knees. I lifted his chin up, "Hey, don't be sad. They're just doing their 'brother' job like the description tells them to." He semi-smiled, but I could tell that he wasn't _really_ happy, just merely placing a fake smile upon his face. "Okay, come on," I got up, pulling him with me, "let's make you happy."

**Aww, fluff.**

**This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction, and I have a lot planned for it, so stick by it. I think this one's gonna be good.**

**None of you really know me, so if you do want to **_**get**_** to know me, check out my profile. **

**So, do you like where this is heading?  
Hope you're having as much fun reading this as I am writing it! **

**Remember: R&R**

_Next chapter quote preview: _

"_Ronald!" I screamed while he threw flour at my face. Oh, it's _so _on now._


	2. This Means War

**Q & A**** at the end of the chapter! If there are any reviews with questions within them, I answer them there! Go check to see if it's your question that's being answered!**

_Quote Preview: "We rested there, gasping for breath, staring at each other; utterly filthy with flour and mud."_

**This Means War**

I grabbed his hand and led him downstairs to the kitchen.

"What are we doing here?" he questioned, laughing. I let go of his hand and grabbed the ingredients I wanted: eggs, flour, milk…

Setting those ingredients out, I explained "We're going to go save Harry tonight, right? So, let's bake a cake for Harry! His birthday was during the summer, and I feel horrible that we never get to celebrate it each year." Ron chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Well," he started, "I find it highly amusing that you believe I have the ability to bake a cake." He laughed. "I've only eaten cakes, never mind baked one."

"Well then, I'll teach you." I turned around to grab a large bowl.

"Maybe I'll teach you." I heard Ron say. That startled me, so I grabbed a bowl and turned around, placing it on the table. I filled it with flour.

"And how will you accomplish that, might I ask?" I questioned, smirking. Ron reached over and grabbed a handful of flour, grinning. My eyes grew wide.

_He has to be joking… right?_

"Ron, don't you dare…" He lifted it above his head, ready to throw it at me. "Ronald!" I screamed while he threw flour at my face._ Oh, it's _so _on now; this means war._

He was laughing hysterically, not ready for how I was going to rebound to his 'attack'. I grabbed the big bowl, smiling innocently. He instantly stopped laughing, mouth agape.

"Hermione, now let's not get too caught up with this battle." He warned me, in a serious voice. I set the bowl down and shook my head.

"You know I couldn't do that…" I stepped towards him, batting my eyes. I twirled a strand of hair around my finger, stepping closer and closer to him. We were inches apart and I took my hand away from my hair, and knotted it into his. His eyes were glossed over, staring at me. I pushed the thought of this moment turning into a serious, deep situation to the back of my mind, and quickly pushed his face into the bowl of flour, leaping to the other side of the room before he could catch me. When his head lifted from the bowl, it stuck to his head, making flour cover his whole body; causing me to burst into laughter.

He got the bowl off his head and placed it on the table. His face and body was completely covered with flour, and he was wearing a sarcastic smile.

"Laughing, eh? Why don't you come over here and give me a hug…" he started towards me.

"Oh, no you don't." I took a couple steps backwards towards the door.

"Oi, come on. I won't bite you." He came closer, but then stopped mid-tracks. "Okay, so maybe I will." He smirked, and then continued towards me, walking a tad faster.

I hit the door walking backwards.

"_Ha_. I've got you now!" He ran towards me. In the nick of time, I opened the door practically slamming his face and ran towards the chicken coop. "Now you're in for it!" I heard from behind me, the door opening and closing. I was running as fast as I possibly could, laughing. When I got outside the coop, I was panting from the laughter and running put together.

I turned around and Ron came flying at me, knocking me down into a pile of hay, smothering me with hugs.

"Ron!" I laughed. He was looking down at me, howling with amusement.

"Yes?" He smiled crookedly.

"You forgot something." I said, smiling. He gave me a questioning look, and I started to tickle his waist. He instantaneously rolled over beside me, laughing uncontrollably and I tickled him more. We were both tickling each other, and were soon out of breath.

We rested there, gasping for breath, staring at each other; utterly filthy with flour and mud.

I noticed a few pieces of hay in his hair. I impulsively reached over and unknotted them, taking them out piece by piece. When finished, I played with his hair. His eyes closed, and a moan of pleasure escaped his lips.

I giggled, "You like that?" He opened his eyes slowly, still taking in my massage. A small grin was placed on his face.

"Oh, you don't know how much." He exclaimed, flattering me. "_Really_." I hadn't noticed I stopped until he moved into my hand, as if to carry on. I started to twist my fingers into his hair, again, and started to massage. He closed his eyes. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I think you might be the most amazing girl on the planet," he said, eyes still closed, blushing, "and whichever guy you end up with will be the luckiest man on the planet. If he dares to try and hurt you, he'll end up with a lot more than a bloody nose." He snickered, but soon turned serious.

_My heart just skipped a beat._

"Well, guess what?" I smiled. His eyes opened.

"Hmm?"

**

* * *

**

**Ron's Poi****nt of View**

"Whichever girl you end up with will need to know how to cook." She laughed, winking. "But seriously; if any girl ever mistreats you… I don't know how I could possibly deal with that." I gave her a questioning look, and she continued "I mean, of course there would be a fairly large cat fight," she giggled, "but I would feel totally and utterly useless." She looked away from my gaze with sad eyes.

_My heart just tightened._

"'Mione, look at me." She didn't look at me right away, but she eventually met my eyes, "You could never be useless. Please, understand that." She nodded, but her eyes told she was dazed, saddened.

"Hermione! Ronald! _What _did you do to my _kitchen_?" my mother's voice yelled from the burrow.

"Shit." We said simultaneously, looking at one another.

Hermione grabbed her wand, pointed it towards a broom, flicked her wrist and said "_Wingardium Leviosa_." She pointed it towards the house. "_Scourgify_." It got up and floated to the house, through the door. A couple seconds later, it came back with a dust pan full of white flour.

"Thank you!" my mom shouted in return. We both chuckled - Hermione's more of a giggle. I got up and extended a hand, which she took. We got up and started to walk together.

"So, I guess that cake really won't be made." I smiled. She looked up and me and laughed.

"Well, I guess not." She said, smiling.

"But we still need to rescue him. How are we gonna do that?" I questioned.

"I really don't have any ideas at the moment, but I'm sure we'll come up with something. It's only…" She trailed off, looking at her watch, "2:30."

"Day is half up already? Damn." And then I remembered something, "Do you think we can go to the house. I need to pack my trunk."

"You still haven't done that? Ronald…" I knew she was mad at me; every time she uses my full name, she's either extremely happy or past the point of annoyance with me.

"Sorry, I know." I felt like shit; but I didn't know she would be coming. It's not one hundred percent my fault; just… seventy five percent my fault.

When we got to the burrow and went upstairs to my room, I grabbed my trunk and threw it on my bed. I grabbed my Hogwarts robes and put them in. Hermione looked through my bookcase for the books that were needed for these next two semesters and I took that opportunity to shove all my boxers in there as well. She turned around with the books in her hand when I was just grabbing a pair of boxers.

"Nice _Superman_ boxers." She said, blushing. I laughed, but also felt my face flush. She placed the books on the bed, took the boxers out of my hand and folded them. She then placed them in the trunk along with all the books. I smiled. Words can't describe how I feel for this girl.

She walked over to my dressers and grabbed a couple outfits in 'muggle clothes', placing them in the trunk. She also grabbed my _Batman_ boxers, folded them and put them away. "How many super hero boxers do you really have?" she asked, laughing.

"Multiple, actually. I have Spiderman and The Hulk as well." I said, smiling. She laughed some more, and placed my hummer cologne in the trunk. I raised one eyebrow.

"Okay, so maybe I like the smell…" She exclaimed, a shy smile on her face. I chuckled at the thought of my scent being attractive to her. I looked around and noticed that mum put her stuff in my room. She seemed to have noticed as well, because she grabbed her mini suitcase and placed it on my bed. She opened it, and there seemed to have been millions of books in there. She must have used a spell – that was unknown to me – to expand the inside of her bag.

But I noticed something in the bag that looks as if it was suppose to be hidden under a book or two. But when I really noticed it, and not just the color, my eyes widened.

It was a pair of … _hello kitty_ panties? My face flushed. They were zebra print - black and white - and 'cheeky', with a signature _hello kitty _light pink bow.

She noticed them, so I quickly looked away. She looked over to me to see if I noticed them or not, and I gave her a questioning look.

"Nothing; don't worry." She quickly positioned the book over top of the thong-like underwear and it couldn't be seen again. She turned to me, "why is your face pink?"

I looked down, as if that would help.

"You… saw…"

"Nope. I saw nothing." I awkwardly said, blushing a deeper pink. She, also, instantly became a light pink.

"We don't speak of that." She laughed lightly, trying to cover up her humiliation. I gave her a hug.

"Hey," I comforted, "they're really cute, anyways." She laughed and slapped my arm playfully. "You hungry?"

"Not really, just tired." She said, zipping up her bag. She beamed up at me, making my heart jump. I looked at the time and noticed that we've spent almost three hours in my room. The sun was setting and dinner was probably soon.

"Dinner is probably going to be really soon, but if you want to sleep now, that's fine by me. I'm actually quite tired myself." I laughed.

"I'm not _that _tired. Let's go downstairs and help your mum."

* * *

The whole family was sitting around the table. Hermione and I just finished going through how we were to rescue Harry tonight, and everyone seemed excited.

"So, Mum, where is Hermione gonna sleep tonight?" Ginny asked.

_Ginny, why do you always have to ruin my fun? If it went un-noticed, we could've been able to sleep together.  
_It's not that I want to 'do it' with Hermione in that sense, but it would be just sensational to fall asleep together. It's romantic, in an innocent way.

"Oh! I completely forgot about that. Thank you, Sweet. Hermione, a room will be made for you when you get back from rescuing Harry." My mother smiled, Ginny giggling. "Oh, and for Harry, too." Let's just say that Ginny's smile soon dropped.

"Good. If you make 'Mione go to a new room, so should Harry." I said, smirking at Ginny.

You see, Ginny likes Harry, and Harry certainly likes her back, but they still haven't gotten the guts to tell each other yet. I can't say anything, really; seeing as I haven't told Hermione my feelings towards her, but still.

"That was simply delightful, ." Hermione smiled warmly. When everyone was done, Mum flicked her wand and everything disappeared off the table.

We grabbed both our broomsticks, and the plan to rescue Harry began.

**Q & A!**

**Question from MINA: "****I fell in love with this chapter! but that's between when? anyway, lovin' it"**

**Answer: Well, it's not really in between any books. It's AU (Alternate Universe) meaning that it doesn't take place in/in between any books.  
In case you're wondering, in the first chapter it says that they've already saved Harry from his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia for the past three years. That tells us that they're in their ****fifth year**** at Hogwarts (how could you rescue someone if you don't know them?). This means that they are ****typically fifteen to sixteen years of age****.  
**_**Thanks for the questions!**_

**Remember: R & R!**

_**- L I A N N E**_

_Next chapter quote preview: _

"_Have you told him yet?" Ginny asked me. _

"_Have _you _told _him_ yet?" I questioned her back. But I wasn't talking about Ron, I was talking about Harry._

"_It's not as simple as it looks." She explained, sighing._

"_Tell me about it."_


	3. Rescuing Harry Potter

**A/N: Whoever reviews, remember: I'll try to message back as soon as possible! I check my reviews on a daily basis, and even if I see only five, I start clapping like a derped out seal.**

_Quote Preview: "We turned to see Ginny. She was wearing a tight white shirt and a pair of light pink boxers with the words 'kiss me, I'm a ginger' in bright orange. Harry looked her up and down in awe. I hit him at the back of his head."_

**Rescuing Harry Potter**

"Ron, you know I'm afraid of heights. Can't we take the flying car or something; so I don't have to look at the ground?" I asked with pleading eyes. I have a _really_ big fear of heights, and flying on my own separate broomstick won't do anything but provoke throw-up. You can hide behind books throughout your life, but when it comes to flying class (or gym, for all you muggles); books can't be your support forever.

"Hermione, please do this for me." He shot his amazing big blue eyes, pleading, straight back at me, making the butterflies start to flap rapidly once again, "Mum had a huge fit the last time we took the car, and broomsticks seem reasonable enough, seeing as Harry is practically _God_ at it." His strategy was really well thought out, but I just couldn't… "Fine, 'Mione, how about this? We get the twins to fly the car, but there really isn't enough room in there for his luggage, you and Harry, so on the way back, you have to ride the broomstick."

"The broomstick? We're only bringing one?" my heart started doing flips when he nodded his head, "As long as it's not separate broomsticks, and I don't have to control it… I see no reason to argue." I said, giving up.

"_Thank you, _Hermione." He breathed out. Whenever he says my name, even my nickname, it drives my butterflies insane. "Now, how are we gonna get the twins to drive the car?" Right when the words left his mouth, as if on cue, the twins walked in. They turned to us, seeing mischief written all over our faces.

"What's up?" They requested simultaneously.

"Can you drive the car?" Ron whispered quickly under his breath. They're Mum just walked in, so I tilted my head to the left and looked towards the stairs. They got the message and started walking upstairs.

We went upstairs to the bathroom and locked the door. It was a tight space, but not horribly small. This cause Ronald's arm to skim against mine, making my breathing pattern stager.

"Yeah, we can drive the car, but do we want to?" Fred smirked looking at George.

"The only way we could ever _want_" George looked directly at Ron "to fly the car for two under aged witches and wizards, is if we were paid to do so." He made it seem as if he were talking to Fred, but directing it to us. Ron snorted.

"If you think we would pay even a sickle-" he looked at them, but noticed that this was our only way of getting Harry, and re-thought what he was going to say. "Fine. How much?"

"Fifteen sickles." They said, an evil grin on their faces.

"Fifteen? That's mental." Ron argued.

"We can make it twenty if you want." They barked with laughter.

"Bloody hell…" Ron said, reaching into his pocket. "Fifteen sickles, fine. Here" He exclaimed, placing the sickles in Fred's hand.

"Thank you for working with Fred and George," Fred started,

"And George and Fred!" George ended. They went past us, making Ron squish me against a wall. I nearly had a _heart attack_.

"Sorry," His ears became red at the tips, making me giggle. We followed the twins outside and got to the light blue car. I got in the backseat and watched Ron get on his broomstick. The twins got in the car and turned on the invisibility. I could still see the car, but when looking at Ron, he couldn't seem to see where we were. George and Fred rolled down the window.

"We'll follow you to Privet Drive, seeing as you can't see us." They told him, he nodded in response. "Tell us when you're ready!"

"Ready!" He called out, and they started up the engine. He flew up and we followed.

Now that I was alone in the backseat and the twins were listening to the score of a quidditch match on the radio, I chose this as a good time to think.

How was I gonna tell Ron I like him? I don't want to ruin our friendship – oh dear Merlin, anything but that. But if I don't tell him, I'll never know. What if he likes me back? Well, that seems highly impossible. I'm just… not pretty. And he's… Well, he's amazing.

It didn't take long to get to Privet Drive, and to Harry's house. When we got there, we knocked on the window and he opened it. Ron shifted near the car and opened the door. When I looked at the floor, I got nauseas.

"Hermione, hurry! Harry's uncle is coming!" One of the twins yelled. I heard Hedwig's bird cage being shoved beside me. I held my breath.

"'Mione, trust me." Ron looked me in the eyes, "Please, trust me." He held out his hand. I looked at the ground again, making my knees wobble. But then I looked at him. He was holding out his hand asking for my complete trust.

"Hermione, _hurry_!" Harry yelled. I got out of my seat, grabbed Ron's hand and he hoisted me on the broom. I automatically cringed, holding onto his hand for dear life. But then I noticed…

_I'm on the broom_.

I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around his waist before I could fall off, trying my best not to look down. Harry got into the car before his Uncle could catch him; his luggage was in as well. My breath was unsteady and my heart was pounding.

Everyone was set, and we were off.

I closed my eyes for the ride, knowing that if I opened my eyes at the speed we were going, a hundred and fifty feet off the ground, I would become unbearably sick. But at one point in time, the broom wobbled, causing me to open my eyes. I gasped at how fast we were going, holding onto Ron tighter. My heart was pounding out of my chest.

"Ron…" I said, feeling nauseas.

"Shh, we're almost there. Don't worry." He commented back, reassuringly. I close my eyes again, inhaling his scent, bringing me back to comfort.

**

* * *

**

**Ron's Point of View**

When we got back, Hermione legs were shaking and she looked completely alarmed. She sat down and I went to the kitchen, coming back a couple minutes later; a cup of tea in hand. I gave it to her.

"Thanks." Hermione took a sip from the tea and placed it on the table. "Sorry; it really shouldn't be that big of a deal." She giggled nervously.

"Don't worry. I made you do something totally out of your comfort zone. That's like if you pushed a hand full of… the 's' word in my face," I smirked. She took another sip of her tea, and then looked to Harry.

"Okay," said Hermione, getting up, "what's happening with these rooms being made for us?" There was a voice coming from the staircase.

"Well, I'm not too fond of the idea." We turned to see Ginny. She was wearing a tight white shirt and a pair of light pink boxers with the words 'kiss me, I'm a ginger' in bright orange. Harry looked her up and down in awe. I hit him at the back of his head.

_Ginny,_ I thought to myself, _why must you insist on wearing hardly any clothes when Harry comes over?_

Harry was rubbing the back of his head, smiling with a dumbfounded smirk on his face, practically glowing at Ginny. Oh dear Merlin. He went over to her and gave her a hug. "Hey, Ginny, long time no see." He laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing the hug.

It's not that I'm totally against my best friend liking my baby sister – and vice versa – it's just that whenever they get all goo-goo eyes on each other… it's _awkward_ for me. I mean, if I were to choose any guy to be with my sister, I'd rather have my best friend who I trust and I know will take care of her then some jackass; but _still_.

I felt a hand on my back and turned to see Hermione. "At least try to be a little understanding for them." She whispered, smiling. I snorted, causing her to laugh out loud.

"I know, I know. It's just weird to see my best friend and baby sister like that, you know?"

"I understand." She nodded. Breaking up Harry and Ginny's get together, she continued with "Really, what is gonna happen with the rooms?"

"Oh, Mum didn't have 'time' to make any rooms." Ginny blushed, "So, I'm thinking Hermione will sleep in my room and Harry will sleep in yours, Ronald?"

The thought of falling asleep with Hermione soon left my head. "Sure, that's fine with me, I guess." I smiled as brightly as I possibly could to hide my disappointment.

"Okay, I'll go take a shower." Hermione concluded, walking up the stairs.

_Ron, I forbid you to think of Hermione showering, _I disciplined myself in my head, _just think of happy- no, err, other thoughts._

"Oh, Ron, if it's okay, can I use the bathroom that's linked up to your room? George is brushing his teeth, and I don't want to rudely interrupt." Hermione called from upstairs.

_Chocolate frogs, Draco as a ferret, Quidditch. Chocolate frogs, Draco as a ferret, Quidditch._

"Yeah, sure!" I called back. I heard her close the bathroom door and the water started to run. _Oh God, please no._

Harry and Ginny started up the stairs, so I followed; not wanting to be left downstairs alone. When I got to my room, I occupied my mind with as much as possible.

_When she was holding me while we were on the broom… that was simply bliss. She's got to be the best-_

I was walking around in circles when I heard a small sound coming from inside the washroom. She was humming?

_CATS, FROGS, OWLS, RATS, HEMIONE IN THE SHOWER, HORSES, DOGS, LIONS, HERMIONE IN THE SHOWER-_

And after what felt like hours of different types of animals (and Hermione in the showers), the water stopped. A feeling of composure and peace of mind came over me; but then I heard the shower curtain open.

HERMIONE IN NOTHING BUT A BATH ROBE, HERMIONE IN NOTHING BUT A BATH ROBE-

The door opened and she was standing there in a white robe that came mid-thigh. Her hair was still dripping from the tips. Her eyes were widened, mouth agape.

"Sorry!" I quickly turned around and I heard her silently giggle.

"Ron? My suitcase is here in your room…"_ Oh_. Shit.

"I'll leave if you want." I strode across the room, opening the door to walk out.

"No, it's okay, really. I just need to grab some things out of there, so if you can stay turned around it would be highly appreciated." She replied, laughing. And I swear, if you listened close enough, you could hear the blush in her voice. As I was turned around with my eyes shut, I heard the zipper of her bag open. I heard some rummaging, but after a minute or so, she zipped up the bag. Footsteps came near me, and I peaked open to see her leaving.

HERMIONE, HERMIONE, HERMIONE, HERMIONE, HERMIONE, HERMIONE, HERMIONE –

**

* * *

**

**Hermione's Point of View**

"Have you told him yet?" Ginny asked me.

"Have _you_ told _him_ yet?" I questioned her back. But I wasn't talking about Ron, I was talking about Harry.

"It's not as simple as it looks." She explained, sighing.

"Tell me about it." We were in our pajamas talking about boys, and our feelings towards them. Ginny told me a while back that she had feelings for Harry, and those feelings haven't changed one bit; actually, they're as strong as ever. She's been meaning to tell him, just as I have been meaning to do the same with Ron, but there seems to be something standing in the way whenever she feels close enough or courageous enough to do so.

Yes, I do know that Harry likes her back and that he's been meaning to tell her the same as well, but that's for him to do. I'm not going to spoil it, nor am I going to spill it. I just can't.

So, here I am, giving tips to Ginny about how she can tell him.

"- but really, I think that Ron likes you!" Ginny practically yelled. I put my hands on her mouth quickly to shut her up.

"But how can you be so sure?" I questioned, hands still over her mouth. After a couple more seconds, I felt something wet on my hands. "Ew! Ginny!" I giggled, slapping her leg in a friendly manor while wiping my hands on her boxers.

"He doesn't act this way with other girls; he didn't even act this way when he was dating Lavender." She explained, looking at the place I wiped. "Ew, now there's a wet spot on my boxer leg!" she laughed out loud.

"That might be, but if he's liked me all along, why did he date Lavender in the first place? And that wet spot is totally your fault," I giggled.

"I don't know; he's a guy? Guys do stupid things to get attention from the girls they like." She laughed. This didn't convince me. Lavender is not in his life anymore, and I know that; but I can't help but feel jealousy over come me whenever she's mentioned in conversation.

"Okay, enough about Ron," I said, switching topics, "how about Harry?" She giggled at this, but refused to compromise.

"What about Harry?" She replied, smirking.

"Oh, you know what I mean." I continued, nudging her, "do you think he likes you?"

"I don't know, he's just so confusing." Her smile somewhat dropped, "Voldemort is still out there, and there's so much going on, it's hard to get close to him. He's trying to protect me-"

"- And I can see why." I cut in.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he has to stop his life and feelings." She sighed. I know what she's talking about. I mean, he has been resisting, and I'm sure we can all see that; but Ginny isn't benefitting from his 'protection'. In fact, all he is accomplishing is to hurt her.

Ginny and I talk a lot: we both grew up with hardly any girls in the family – my parents being at work a lot, and her having only brothers. So, she's come to be one of the only real 'girlfriends' I talk to. She understands what I'm going through despite her being a year younger, and I the same for her. We help each other, and she's not just my best friend's 'stupid baby sister', she's more.

"You know what I think?" I giggled, trying to lighten up her spirit.

"What?"

"I think boys should just figure out there feelings." I laughed, but I was being completely and utterly serious. I want to be with Ron, and I want to know that he wants me too.

"Ditto." I watched her look at her bed side table clock and yawn, "_Shit_! It's almost a quarter to one! We should get to bed, she said, moving farther into her sleeping bag.

"Yeah," I yawned as well, "agreed. Goodnight!" I pushed myself farther into the sleeping bag that brought back memories of my parents and camping trips that we've been on before I knew about this amazing world, and took out my wand. "Anti-Baubillious." I whispered, causing the lights to turn off.

As I was lying there, looking at the enchanted night sky ceiling, I thought of Ron and what's going to happen in this next little while. I can't let him slip out of my fingers again, it hurts too much.

Last year, he dated Lavender Brown, a blonde curly haired, crystal blue eyed babe. She was over-dramatic and a nice girl, but unbearably annoying. There really was no relationship, Ron reassured me, but every chance she got, she would snog Ron in front of me. Having to watch that… it killed me. I can't be hurt again; he means too much to me. Thinking of these horrid memories just makes me more motivated and encouraged to have him in my life.

I need him; more than anything.

**CLIFF HANGER, CLIFF HANGER, CLIFF HANGER, CLIFF HANGER –**

**THIS IS A BIG CHAPTER. WOOT.**

**_Question of the chapter: Should I change this to "M for Mature"?_**  
**There have been a few parts where Ron has referred to seeing Hermione without clothes (Yes, he may be portrayed as one of the sweetest guys out there, but sweetness does not take away from him being a teenage boy).  
There has also been some foul language and a few references to sex.  
I don't want to have someone read it and get annoyed that this is marked off as "T for Teen" when it really should be "M for Mature". **

**PLEASE review, so I can clap like a seal some more!**

**OH, BY THE WAY, I know "**_**Anti-Baubillious**_**" is not really a charm, **_**Baubillious**_** is the charm for light at the end of your wand, and Ron's **_**deluminator**_** has not been introduced yet, so I made up a counter-curse for the**_** Baubillios**_** charm.**

**Thanks for the reviews!  
Love you guys!**

**- Lianne**

_Next Chapter Quote Preview:_

"_I awoke to the thought of Hermione."_


	4. The Fear Game

**A/N: This chapter was… an amazing experience to write. Don't skip this. Read and review, please!**

_Quote Preview: "Thinking about Ron in that state of mind scared me."_

**The Fear Game**

We were at the muggle train station, about to run into the same stone wall we've been running through the past four years. This was the only way to get to platform nine and three quarters, which was where the _Hogwarts Express_ was located.

This morning was not very eventful seeing as the family was rushing about, packing last minute book and clothing. Ron, Ginny, Harry and I ate breakfast and then Ron went upstairs to take a hot shower (_Don't think of Ron wet, don't think of Ron naked! This is totally causing me to think of Ron wet and naked!)_. The car ride here was also fairly quiet, except for the twin's occasional jokes about being at the top of the school, or how they will set off Weasleys' Wildfire Wiz-Bangs in Snape's office, giving Harry a good chuckle.

"You know what to do now, right?" Ron's mum asked, looking for reassurance in us after we arrived on platform nine and three quarters, about to board the train. She always went above and beyond, which is what I loved so much about her; she cares.

"Mum," I turned around to see Ron calmly speaking to his worried parent, "seriously, we'll be fine." He smiled, making her sniffle and hug her comforting son.

"The train is boarding," a man in a uniform came about, saying, "If you don't want to miss the _Hogwarts Express_ you must be getting a move on."

We picked up our bags and started climbing aboard. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Ginny struggling with her bags. Harry got all the bags out of her arms and carried them in, her protesting against it. I snickered and gave Ron's mum a hug.

"Don't worry; I'll keep Ron in line." I laughed, making her giggle as well.

"Thank you."

When everyone was done their good-byes and their bags were on the train, we boarded too. We found an empty compartment and settled there.

"Ugh," Ron expressed the way he felt as he dropped his bags and sat down, "Blimey. I'm so-" his sentence was broken off by the sound of his own yawn. I sat down beside him and a yawn left my lips, as well.

The train left the station, on its way to Hogwarts.

"I'm gonna go change now," Ginny said, bouncing up.

"Yeah, same." Harry leaped at the sign of her leaving, causing her to giggle. They left the room together, closing the door behind them.

"Want to play something?" I started a few minutes after the two left the room, "I mean, we have nothing better to do." He smiled at me and nodded in agreement.

"How about we play fear in a hat?" He asked, smile upon his face.

The door opened, to Harry, Luna Lovegood, Ginny and Neville Longbottom. "May I ask what fear in a hat is?" Harry looked at us, curiosity written across his face. Yeah, what _is_ 'fear in a hat' anyways?

"It's where you put down two personal fears on a sheet of paper and place it in a hat." Luna explained in her light, charming voice, sitting down on the ground inside the compartment, "someone picks it out of the hat, reads it out loud and explains how the person who wrote it down might feel."

Neville took a seat beside her, while Harry and Ginny sat beside one another.

"So?" Ron looked to me, "Wanna play guys?"

"Sure." I replied in unison to everyone else. I reached into my bag, pulling out quills and some paper. "We need ink." I looked to everyone else. We all sat in a circle on the floor.

Luna reached into her bag. "I always have a cup full, just in case." She smiled brightly, but then it fell, her deep in thought, "but then again, I always carry gnome food with me too…" She pulled out a closed cup, opened it and placed it on the ground. We all dipped our quills into the cup and started writing. When we were finished, Ginny pulled out a large empty makeup bag, unable to find any hats. We placed our in.

She shook the bag around, and each of us, one by one, pulled out a sheet of paper. I closed my eyes, scrunching my face as I dunk my hand into the bag and pulled out a paper. While reading the somewhat neat handwriting, I felt my heart squeeze. I looked up into Ron's eyes.

_My Fears._

_1. Spiders._

I knew it was him from the moment I read "Spiders" across the page, grinning; but as soon as I hit the second one, my stomach dropped and I felt as if I needed air.

_2. I fear of losing her, never being able to look into her eyes. I fear of never being able to tell her, it being too late. _

… _But the order I put these fears in isn't the reality._

I felt my eyes water as I looked down into the paper. Holding it in, people started to read sheets out – but that didn't matter to me.

Then I heard mine being read out. I looked up to see Ron reading my paper.

"I fear of that _horrible_, typical happily ever after." He read, eyes misty, "And two, I am afraid of that stupid, typical happily ever after never happening to me." The room was filled with tension, and but I wasn't paying any attention to it- only to Ron. "I know what you mean. You hate it, so much. You never wanted to be the typical kind of person, but you refuse to have anything less than that horribly amazing someone; who'll stay with you forever." His eyes looked away from my glaze, his cheeks burning red. "You want nothing more then everything that everyone else seems to have."

_Love._

_He understands me, completely. _I thought towards myself, somewhat inwardly smiling, _everyone else has love; why can't I?_

"Hermione, your turn." Neville smiled at me.

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath in. So, what? He has mine and I have his? "One… spiders." Everyone bursted into laughter, looking directly at Ron. His blush grew into a deeper read, looking at me. "Two… I fear of losing her." The whole room fell quiet instantly, looking directly at Ron, then at myself. "I fear of never being able to look into her eyes. Of never being able to tell her, it being too late." I said, choking out the last sentence, tears in my eyes. "But the order I put these fears in isn't the reality."

Everyone was either silently gasping, or looking at Ron in sorrow, trying to hide that they knew it was him.

"Ron," I drew attention to myself by saying his name out loud, everyone turning to me, and then turning to him for some sort of reaction. He looked up, "I understand." His hands were shaking, and his chest was rising up and down more noticeably.

His eyes were watering, "So much is going to happen soon. I can feel it; Voldemort's still alive, and if I don't tell her now…"

"Ron, we all understand." Everyone's eyes shifted towards Harry, his face solemn, "everything's going to change, yes..."

"Does that mean for the better or the worse, no one knows, _really_." Ginny added in, supporting her brother, "But that doesn't mean we should give up hope." It was quiet, everyone distressed. Ron got up and left. They all looked at me, and I knew what I had to do.

I got up and started searching for Ron.

Walking from compartment to compartment, table area to kitchen; got yelled at three times for going into 'employee only' zones, but I didn't care.  
Thinking about Ron in that state of mind scared me.

I had searched about everywhere when I thought of something.

_The men's washroom._

I quickly turned around and raced towards the washrooms. I opened the door to see Ron, the only guy in the washroom.

"I don't want to lose any of you," I could hear his heart pounding, his voice only a whisper. I rushed over to him and sat beside him on the counter.

Ron stared into my eyes again, and I felt my heart shatter. Tears started falling from his eyes, and I instantly wrapped my arms around him.

Sitting on the men's bathroom counter, I was holding Ron, rocking him back and forth, his head on my chest, crying in desperation.

**

* * *

**

**Ron's Point of View**

I awoke to the thought of Hermione.

It all came flooding back to me, the memories of what happened. I was lying down, what happened?

I opened my eyes to see Hermione, asleep in a sitting position, head towards me. We were alone, in a separate compartment then the others, seeing as the bags weren't here. I sat up and stretched, feeling hungry. My eyes were hurting from the crying this morning, and I knew I wasn't the only one. Hermione had bags under her eyes, looking tired as ever.

When I say she looks tired, it doesn't mean she looks any less beautiful then she always is, it just means that she looked stressed. She's the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen.  
I don't think I've ever told her that before. I'll make note to tell her soon.

I stood up and walked out of the compartment to see a lunch cart going around where we could buy food. I walked over and got some subs.

_What? Just cause we're wizards and witches doesn't mean that we don't eat real food._

I walked back over to Hermione and my room, seeing she was awake; I set the food down beside her, and she looked up at me with distress.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Just eat, you look hungry." I explained, and she nodded slowly, taking a sip from her water. I bit into my sub and watched her eat. "Hermione, you're beautiful."

Unexpectedly, she started to choke on the water.

"You've got to be joking me." She said, making me extremely confused.

"You don't think you're beautiful?" I asked, astounded. She shook her head, eyebrows raised. "Not even pretty?"

"No, not at all."

"How? You're bloody gorgeous, 'Mione!" I explained. She blushed a deep scarlet, and continued.

"I just am not. My hair, my face…" she drifted off. I took her face in my hands, her eyes sparkling up at me.

"Hermione," I breathed, my heart pounding, "you might be the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen." I felt my face burning up, and I felt the need to look away, but I didn't. I had to do this. "No, you _are_ the most gorgeous woman I've ever set my eyes on." My hands fell from her face. We looked away from one another.

A minute had passed until I felt her head on my shoulder.

"And you _are_ the most gorgeous _man_ I have ever set _my_ eyes on." She breathed.

I think fireworks just exploded inside me.

**Aw, -sniffle-**

**This chapter was so hard to work on. I was choked up through out the whole thing. I never knew this chapter would be so deep.  
I was at school today, but I wasn't paying attention to work what so ever. Instead I was working on a rough copy of this. MUAHAHAHAHA, don't tell my teachers. What they don't know can't hurt them. ;)**

**What do you think of Ron and Hermione's relationship blooming?**

**Do you think it's too early to get into even thinking about a relationship, soon?  
I was trying to work my way into it, and not get too carried away with this story. **

**OHHHH, and before you leave, one more question; did I hit it good?  
Like, did you become choked up through out that part?  
I really want to know if I got the feelings through! If not, I'll have to work on that. :)**

**Thanks guys!**

**- Lianne**

**And instead of a preview, I give you something even better:**

**Rupert Grint: I'll take out my sword of Gryffindor if you review! (;**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW -**


	5. A bit of a Situation

**Thank you all for staying with me for the past six days and giving me ****a total of ****2,457 Hits**** and ****1,273 Visitors; my first ever Harry Potter fan fiction, too! I love you all! In reward, I give you a large chapter. Have fun reading!**

_Quote Preview: "Oh, please Merlin, if he was thinking about someone he likes, let that person be me._"

**A bit of a Situation**

"What?" I asked, astounded by the words that just left her mouth. She looked up at me with questioning eyes, and I continued, "How? Bloody hell 'Mione… That might've just made my life."

"_How_? I wasn't lying, you know." She explained, blushing, "It's the truth." Butterflies exploded from every corner of my body as she took my hand in her own, starting to play with my fingers.

"The Hogwarts Express will meet their destination in a half hour." A voice on the speaker in our sleeping compartment announced, breaking our somewhat-past-friendship moment. She turned her head away from me, and I knew she was blushing. Whenever she blushed uncontrollably, she would look away in haste.

She stood up abruptly, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, getting up to follow her.

"We only have half of an hour left; we really should get dressed in our robes." She said, turning around and grabbing my hand. "I don't think any of the professors would be pleased to see us walking about in muggle clothes, not abiding the rules on the first day." She laughed, pulling me up. She opened the door, and we walked throughout the train in the small hallways.

Harry and Ginny were sitting, talking slowly to one another when we came to their cubical. Their heads snapped in our direction when we slid the door open, walking in.

"Ron." Ginny sighed; looking like the world was lifted off her shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now." I said calmly, a smile on my face. I grabbed our bags, opening them up. I grabbed my robes and opened the door to leave. Turning around to see if Hermione was following or not, I saw her laughing with Ginny. Smiling, I left towards the restrooms.

When I got the washroom, I took off my top instantly; wanting to head back to Hermione as soon as possible. I took a peek at myself in the mirror.

My eyes were bloodshot from the crying I did this morning, but looked as if it was clearing from the sleep. My pale skin was marked by a few freckles. I pulled on my robes for exchange of my pants.

When I got back to Harry and Ginny's compartment, I saw everyone talking silently among one another. Hermione looked up, smiling at me. I smiled back, seeing her in her robes. As memories came flowing back from previous years, another announcement came over the speakers in the ceiling as the train slowed to a stop.

"We have now reached our final destination point. You may now disembark the train." Harry, Ginny, Hermione and I looked at each other, excitement sparkling in each other's eyes. Luna and Neville quickly got up, smiles widening. We all scurried to get our stuff, hearing people get off the train.

We all left our compartment, hurrying to get to the nearest exit. As soon as we stepped outside of the train, we came to the gates of Hogwarts, a giant 'H' welcoming all. The professors of each house were standing outside the gate, taking attendance of their houses. I pulled Hermione towards the lineup behind professor McGonagall. Harry and Ginny followed. It seemed as if it was forever until she called out my name, followed by my brothers.

"For all the first years …" The short, half-goblin professor Flitwick stood before everyone who hopped off the train, "These carriages aren't here for nothing. Go on, climb aboard." He explained, "But only six per cart." Harry and I gave each other high five, knowing that we have just enough people to be in one carriage.

We all sat on a carriage and it started off. It didn't take long to get to the castle of Hogwarts; I guess time really does fly when you're having fun.

* * *

"Guys, I think our study habits this year will be unstop-" Hermione was cut off by her own gasp at the magnificence of the welcome back feast. Every year, the Great Hall seemed to get more and more fantastic.

We sat down at the Gryffindor table together, grabbing as much as we can fill on our plates. Once it was all packed on, I started scarfing it down my throat. I didn't notice how hungry I was until I took a bite out of the chicken on my plate.

"Calm down, Ron!" Hermione said, pulling my plate away from me, "The food's not gonna run away." She laughed. I swallowed the food that I was chewing, and opened my mouth to say something witty in return, but Dumbledore's voice cut me off.

"Welcome back, old comers! And to the new comers, we welcome you to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry. Hogwarts!" Cheers came from all ends of the long hall, clapping and yells of joy were probably heard miles away. The headmaster went on and brought out the sorting hat, reminding me to cheer every time there is a call of 'Gryffindor!'

Harry and I were playing footsy under the table, laughing when it was silent – which caused a lot of crazed stares. Harry and I were tied in score when Dumbledore decided the dismissal was now for everyone years two and up; the lowest grade getting a tour of the school.

"Remember, all students must be in their dormitories by no later than eight thirty!" Professor McGonagall announced, as every student got up and hassled towards the door. I looked towards Hermione.

"Shall we?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"We shall." She smiled in return. We stood up and followed the group out of the Great Hall. When we got outside, and the students cleared out, we walked towards our dormitory.

"Hey, guys?" Hermione started as we walked up the grand staircase, "Do you think this year will be any different than last year?"

"Hermione, every year is totally different from the next one." Luna exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Hermione's question really made me think. _Will_ it be any different? I intend on it being totally different, wanting to tell her how I feel and all… but what if she doesn't like me back? What if everything that just happened this morning was because she's nothing more than a great friend?

_Ron, you can't do that to yourself,_ I thought, _you can't live in what ifs._

And I know that, but it's still an unanswered question that develops into a huge annoyance over time, when _not_ answered.

"Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans." Harry whispered to the opera woman painting on our Gryffindor passageway to the dormitory. She smiled and allowed us through, accepting the pass code we had just given her.

We went over to the couches and sat down in front of the fire place, feeling cozy as can be. I sat beside Hermione on the love seat (as ironic as that is), while Harry and Ginny sat on the couch. Luna decided for both herself and Neville that sitting on the ground was more comfortable then choosing the left over love seat.

"This feels great." I smiled, sinking further into the seat. Hermione laughed beside me, looking into my eyes. The group continued on with conversation.

Hermione's laugh is the most contagious thing you could ever hear. Her head falls back; hair moving with it – her tousled, curly, lushes hair. Her eyes sparkle, making it impossible to look away.

I don't know how I've survived this long when every time she laughs, it makes my heart stop.

"Ron?" Ginny asked, snapping him out of his trance.

"I think he's out. My dad always says that whenever someone drifts off into conversation, it means they're thinking about the one they love." Luna explained, "And that we shouldn't bother them, if that's the case." I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Sorry about that," I said, still laughing, "I was on cloud nine, I suppose." I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Well?" Luna asked, "Were you thinking about her?" If it was possible to get any more red then I was at the moment, there would've had to be something wrong with me. I tried to seem as if I didn't know what she's talking about.

"What?"

"You know… The one you love?" She questioned again, looking highly interested.

"No, not at all." I lied, looking away so she couldn't see my pupils growing smaller, "I was trying to memorize the password." Making things up on the spot is not my specialty; nor is lying.

"Why did you look away?" Luna questioned again, her head turning to the side in question.

**

* * *

**

**Hermione's Point of View**

He is _totally_ lying.

_Oh, please Merlin, if he was thinking about someone he likes, let that person be me._

"Because I saw something over there…" He exclaimed, biting his lip. We all looked over there to see a portrait of Godric Gryffindor. When Godric noticed that we were looking at him, he turned his head in question, like Luna, and then shrugged his shoulders after a few seconds, walking out of the painting. We all turned back to Ron. "He was waving to me! I swear!"

We all either laughed at this situation, or rolled our eyes, smiling.

A knock at the door was heard, and Harry got up to get it. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Ladies, we have a bit of a situation." She explained, an awkward expression on her face.

"What is it?" Ginny replied, her hand automatically rushing to the pocket of her pants, where her wand is.

"Oh, no; nothing like that." McGonagall noticed this action, "What I mean is more of a personal matter." Ginny, Luna and I looked at each other, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She continued, "It's just that, in the Gryffindor house, that is, there aren't enough beds for the females." She said this in a more shushed voice, looking over to the boys. "As you three know, we do not have the ability to make a bed out of thin air, and apparating multiple objects of such size will take too much time; that time being unavailable in our schedules. Do you mind waiting a few weeks until we have the time to get beds, and room for those beds?" She asked, concern in her somewhat wrinkled face.

"I'd be fine with it, _really_." I said, trying to comfort her.

"Really?" She looked more relieved, sighing out in calmness.

"Yeah, I would too!" Luna exclaimed, in her high pitched voice.

"It's fine by me." Ginny smiled.

"Oh, good." The professor then turned around and hurried off.

"You three are totally not sleeping on the ground, you know that, right?" Harry smirked, looking directly at Ginny. She blushed a deep pink.

"Where would we sleep, then?" Luna asked in true question. Neville's face became red, smirking.

_I think I know._

I looked towards Ron, and he shrugged. "It can't be that bad. I mean, it's not like we're going to… _do_ anything there." His reasoning seemed to be common sense, but was reassuring at the same time. "Blimey, it's really fine by me." He smiled, blushing.

We all nodded, trying to make this situation as little awkward as possible. Harry and Ron walked towards the boys room, signaling Ginny and I to follow along behind. We left Luna and Neville to talk, and followed them close behind.

Quite a few boys were in there, including Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, George and Fred. They all stopped whatever they were doing and looked at the intruders – Ginny and I.

"I knew you two wanted some act-" George started, looking at Ron and Harry, but was silenced by the pillow that was thrown at him by Dean, laughing.

"But this is just ridiculous!" Fred finished for George, laughing as well.

"Fred, if you want to sleep peacefully tonight, knowing that you'll wake up in the morning, I'd shut up." Ginny smirked, angelically. I giggled to this. "Fact is, we can't sleep in the girl's room; something to do with beds."

"But that's what they all say." Lee Jordan smirked, eyebrows raised. Ron snorted, going towards his bed where both of our suitcases were. He picked them both up, making them look light as a feather, and placed them on the floor beside the bed.

Last time I checked, my suitcase was pretty heavy. I shrugged it off, and walked over, sitting on his bed. The boys went back to eating beans that made their voices change into animal sounds and car horns, and laughing unstoppably.

"So…" Ron started, but didn't really finish.

"Which side do you sleep on?" I questioned him.

"My right, you?" _You've got to be kidding me._

"My right, as well."

How this is going to work without us touching each other, I don't know.

**Okay, so maybe it wasn't **_**that**_** big of a chapter… actually, quite short. But I wanted to post it up before tomorrow – So, I put it up a HALF OF AN HOUR BEFORE TOMORROW STARTS. Cue evil laughing?**

**I'm genius, me and my cliff hangers and loop holes. :D**

**OH, before I forget, go to my profile and answer my poll! I'd love to see what you have to say about this story!**

**Review. Review! _Review! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

**- Lianne! (L)**

**P. S. Today I put a heart and an exclamation point. Feel special. [ :**

_Next Chapter Quote Preview:_

"_His arms wrapped around me,"_


	6. Sleep Together?

**DEDICATED TO: BabyAngelCakes – I think your review may have just made my life. (L)**

**OMG FUN FACT: Did you know that Rupert Grint really does like the Beastie Boys? -drools at the thought-**

_Quote Preview: ""Lost track of time, eh?" He asked, a smirk on his face and his eyebrows wiggling. Neville's face became red, and turned to Luna."_

**Sleep Together?**

It was about seven in the evening when we were ordered to start heading back to our dormitories so we could get there on time. For the past five hours, we've been doing nothing but saying hello to professors – managing to skip Professor Snape. We've even gone to say hello to Hagrid and Fang. He had occupied most of those five hours by sitting us down and talking about his new found love for Grindylows; explaining to us that if Merpeople could keep them as pets, so could wizards and witches. We didn't exactly like where that conversation was going, so we got out as soon as possible. As soon as we started towards Dumbledore's office, Snape stepped in front of us.

"Where do you three think you're going?" Snape addressed Harry, Ron and myself. I was grateful Neville wasn't with us; knowing him, he'd be shaking with fear under Snape's glare.

"The headmaster's office, of course." I exclaimed proudly, but soon noticed that he wasn't stepping aside.

"He's busy, at the moment." His eyes narrowed at me, burning holes into my eyes. I tried my best not to budge at his glower, raising my head just a tad. "Anyways, it's late. Get to your dormitory." He ordered us all.

We nodded, trying our best not to glare back (knowing that would cause us to lose house points), and left.

"Since when is seven late?" Ron whispered to me, snorting silently after we left from his hearing range.

"Got me." I shrugged, then noticed we were closer to our dormitory than expected. I whispered the secret password, and the Opera lady allowed us through with a smile on her face.

We walked into the boys lounge, and almost all of them were walking around in their boxer shorts. I'm almost a hundred percent sure my face must've been more red then a tomato. Ron looked at them all, a bewildered expression upon his face.

"What?" Fred questioned. "We never knew a girl was going to be sleeping in our _boys_ room."

"Exactly." George laughed, "'S not like you wouldn't be walking around in your boxer shorts if the girls weren't going to sleep here." Ron's face turned a bright pink, as Harry tried to stifle his laughter.

"You were the one who practically established the rule!" Oliver Wood threw in, amused by this conversation. Ron tried to hide his embarrassment by turning his head slightly away from my direction, but I could still tell by the back of his neck that he was red.

A door opened and I heard the sound of footsteps enter the room. I turned to see Ginny, "It's true, you know? " She laughed, walking to the side of Harry, "He walks out of his room in the morning with only boxers on. It's gruesome. " She then, shot a smile in my direction, "Well, for most. " Her smile grew wider.

_I'll totally get you later for that, Ginny. If Ron caught that, you'd better sleep with one eye open._ I inwardly threatened.

"Maybe we shouldn't be saying this while 'Mione's here." I heard George whisper, giggling to someone, not turning around to see who so they would think I was paying attention to Ron.

_Why is him walking around in his boxer shorts something so important that they should hide it from me?_ I thought to myself, _Although, that would be a sight and a half._

I blushed deeper at the thought. I walked towards Ron's bed and sat on it, every boy in the room staring. Ginny walked over to the fireplace and sat down with Harry on the fluffy rug, all the attention fortunately going to them.

Ron walked over and sat down beside me, laughing nervously. He was fumbling with his hands when Professor McGonagall came into the room to make sure everyone was here.

"You know, you three-" she started, but then looked around, a dumbfounded look on her face, "Where's Luna?" Just then, a short, light blond haired girl came skipping in, holding hands with Neville.

"I'm right here!" Luna called happily, "Neville and I lost track of time. Sorry, Professor!" The guys around muffled their laughs. McGonagall's eyes grew a tad wider, but when noticed herself doing this, she recomposed her actions.

"Very well. You three have chosen the boys chamber, so this will be your new room for the next few weeks until we can get this whole situation sorted out. Have... fun, and good luck." She smiled, but before she turned, she gave all the boys a glare. "Don't think this will change anything. And next time I walk into this room, I hope to see you all clothed." She then, turned on her heel and walked out the door.

We all looked towards Neville and Luna to see Dean standing in front of Neville, a hand on his shoulder.

"_Lost track of time_, eh?" He asked, a smirk on his face and his eyebrows wiggling. Neville's face became red, and turned to Luna.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, smiling, "We were reading all about the effects gnome bites may have! It was simply terrific!" Everyone laughed, smiling at how optimistic this sixteen year old is. She walked over to a bed with their bags beside it. "Is this where we are going to be sleeping?" She asked, still a light smile on her lips.

_Where we_, I thought to myself. Was that decided yet? Are Ron and I going to sleep in the same bed together? Duplicating my thoughts, Ron questioned it.

"Should I sleep on the couch?" He questioned, no sense of greed in his face. He was being totally and honestly selfless, "I mean, really. I will sleep on the floor if nee-"

"Are you kidding me?" I questioned, cutting into Ron's sentence, "There will be no such thing happening. You can't sleep on the floor! I was actually thinking about sleeping-"

"You are _not_ sleeping anywhere other than this bed. Do you understand me?" This time it was him cutting into me.

"You aren't either." I said, stubbornly. We both glared at each other, immovability written across both of our faces. I sighed, after what seemed like forever, looking away in defeat.

"So, that's just it then?" He questioned, no sign of hurt in his voice, "We have to... you know..."

"Sleep together?" I finished, blushing. I hadn't meant it like that, but it sure sounded that way.

"Yeah... Sleep together. " He concluded. I nodded, blushing, and decided it was time to get on my pyjamas. I got up and looked through my bag.

"Er... Ron? " I was biting my lip, a little confused, "Do you think I can borrow one of your tops? " This is totally pushing my limits. His face became red.

"Sure. " He went over to his bag, opened it up, and grabbed a blue England Appleby Arrows quidditch t-shirt. I said thank you, and left towards the washroom. There, I took off my robe and put on my _Rage Against _boxer shorts. After, I pulled Ron's t-shirt over my head, inhaling the sweet scent. I noticed it came down to about a third of my thigh, almost hitting the end of my shorts. Taking my hair out of the high ponytail it was in, I brushed my teeth. Giving myself a last once over, I pinched my cheeks to bring color to my face.

I opened the door to see all the guys huddled around the fireplace, eating desserts someone apparently took from the Welcome Back Feast. When I made sure no one was looking, I ran across the room to Ron's bed. He was waiting there, in some silk pyjama pants and a tight _Beastie Boys_ top. I quickly scurried onto the bed, so no boys could see me. I looked towards Ron to see him staring into my eyes in deep thought, but he quickly looked away when he noticed I saw him do so. Blushing, I looked towards Harry and Ginny's bed to see them wrapped in each other's arms; Ginny facing Ron and my own bed, Harry's arms around her. I raised my eyebrows.

"Hey, hands off my sister. " Ron laughed playfully. Harry raised his eyebrows, a light smile on his face.

"Hey, hands off my best friend. " Harry copied Ron's words, laughing.

"Touché." Ron smirked, but was defeated. Then, I noticed that he really was touching me.

He was holding my hand without any thought towards the action.

My breath staggered as I noticed this, blushing like a mad woman. Ron caught this and pulled away, blushing as well.

"So," He started, trying to stay away from that topic, "What do you want to do?" I shrugged my shoulders, trying to think of something to say.

* * *

**Ron's Point of View**

_Shit, shit, shit, think of something to say! You're letting a moment pass you by!_

She was looking around the room aimlessly, thinking.

_Ron, if you don't talk now, you'll never let yourself down!_

"You look amazing in my clothes." When those words left my mouth, I internally slapped myself. _What in Merlin's name are you thinking, Ron? Not like that! You stupid, patheti-_

But then I noticed she seemed to have said something at the same time.

"What?" we asked, in unison.

"You go first." I exclaimed, smiling. She blushed her beautiful pink blush, and started.

"I said that your scent, me wearing your clothes and all, comforts me..." She revealed, a small smile playing on her lips. _Yes, Ron! You're brilliant! Simply fantas-_ "What did you say?"

"I-said-that-you-look-amazing-in-my-clothes," I squashed all the words together, biting my lower lip.

"W-what?" She questioned, true curiosity on her face. I let out a breath of air and re-stated my remark.

"I said..." I started, trying my best not to blush, "that you look incredible in my clothes." Her small smile grew into a large one, and her face turned into more of a red then pink. She got up and started to lift the covers. I got up and helped her. She snuggled herself under the covers and I got in after her. The guys were already done filling their faces with sweets and in their beds.

I turned to face the left side of the bed, opposite to Hermione. My _dream _was about to come true. I know it would take longer than it really should be, but anything to make Hermione comfortable will be my doing.

I was laying there for possibly hours until my eyes started to drift off to sleep. Thinking about Hermione, I slowly made my way to unconsciousness.

* * *

**Hermione's Point of View**

I awoke, thinking about where I was. _At Hogwarts, of course._

My eyes drifting to little slits, I noticed Harry and Ginny in the bed next to me. It all started coming back to me. My eyes shot open, and I noticed my head was, indeed, not on a pillow, but Ron's chest. Ron was laying on his back with his arms around me, and I was wrapped up around him. Our legs were intertwined with each other's.

_Last night, we weren't like this. In fact, he was sleeping facing the other way._

Not that I mind this... I blushed.

He was starting to stir awake, his breathing pattern changed. I quickly closed my eyes, giving the effect that I was still asleep.

I felt his body move, and his hand moved away from me, yawning. He must've noticed that I was holding onto him, because I felt his breathing stop. About twenty full seconds later, I felt a hand on my face, brushing my hair away from my eyes, behind my ear.

_No! I look horrible in the mornings! _I thought to myself in frustration.

I felt his thumb stroke against my cheek, and felt his body weight wiggle under me, clearly trying not to wake me. He managed to get out of bed and I heard footsteps leave the room towards the bathroom. When the door shut closed, my eyes fluttered open.

_Did that just really happen?_

**I'M SORRY!  
I haven't updated in forever; forever being **_**3 whole days**_**!**

**I'm so devious with my cliff hanging ways.**

**I was up all night with this chapter, determined to finish it.**

**Do you think I went a little too far with this chapter, in the sense of them sleeping in the same bed?**

**Reminder: There's a poll on my profile waiting for you to answer! Go there after you finish...**

**REVIEWING!  
I've been getting so many alerts, favourites and subscriptions, but hardly any reviews! GETCHO ASSES TO DA REVIEWS, PLEASE.**

**Sorry in advance if I don't update as much as wanted; I'm planning on updating at least three times before the winter break is over, if not more!**

**Also, I'm thinking about doing a RonxHermione one shot about the Christmas season! Tell me what you think about the idea; should I do that?**

**Have fun reading!**

**Lianne! (L)**

**P.S. I'm just gonna put a heart there from now on, 'cause I love you all so much!**

_Next Chapter Quote Preview: _

"_When the hell am I going to grow the balls to tell her that I fancy her?"_


	7. Mirror of Erised

**DEDICATED TO REVIEWER: x3naa – Hehe, thanks hun! The xmas one-shot will be up on my profile one Christmas Eve. :D You're review made me smile! Have fun!**

_Quote Preview: "... bent down a little, and kissed Hermione softly."_

**Mirror of Erised**

My thumb swept across her beautiful high cheeks, smiling in her sleep.

_Did that really just happen?_

She was laying on top of me, sprawled across my chest, arms wrapped delicately around my waist. The thought of staying here for the rest of my life flashed in my head. Although, that was something that I desperately wanted and wouldn't mind spending the rest of my days doing, I had to get out from underneath her. What if she was to wake up and be furious with me about this situation? Though, it wasn't quite my fault, I wouldn't argue if that were to happen. She might not ever want to talk to me if she found out about this.

With one last glimpse at her stunning, dewy face, I struggled to get out from beneath her while not waking her at the same time. Carefully, I lifted her body off of me, slipping underneath it. Putting a pillow where my chest use to be and pulling the covers a little further up so she could sleep more comfortably, I turned around, grabbed my robes and sprinted for the washroom.

My heart was pounding out of my chest inaudibly, my breathing deep. I took off most of my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror.

_When the hell am I going to grow the balls to tell her that I fancy her?_

I grabbed my robes and threw them over my head, letting the thought sink into me for a moment. Getting everything together, I decided that I would have to take a shower tonight, rather than right now in the morning. I opened the door to see Hermione awake, sitting up in bed, practically glowing at me.

"Well, good morning to you too." I snickered, gleaming right back at her. She scowled me, but still smiled. "So, how was your sleep?" I asked.

"Simply fantastic." She said, delighted. I laughed silently, knowing that 'fantastic' really wasn't the word for how I felt when I awoke to her lovely face, smiling. "And you?"

"Simply... _fantastic._" I imitated her words, a rush of joy came over me when I saw the smile overcoming her face. "Shall we go for breakfast?" I asked her, noting that my stomach was growling. She noticed too, got up and walked towards the bathroom in boxer shorts and my top. Butterflies flew through my stomach, overwhelming the want of food. Why have food when you can be happy – and _in love_ -forever?

She stepped out of the washroom in her Hogwarts attire, with my shirt folded nicely in her hands. She was passing them over to me.

"No," I said, she looked over to me curiously, "You keep it. I mean, you'll need it again sooner or later, right?" I placed them on my bed. "It'll be waiting for you when you get back." Her cheeks became flushed with a light pink, and we walked towards the door together. We noticed everyone was still in their beds, so we tried our best to be as quiet as possible to not wake anyone.

We walked throughout the hallways, hardly anyone else here. _What time is it anyways?_

"It's only six fifteen?" She answered my thoughts, looking with a bewildered facial expression at her watch. My eyebrows raised, "Looks like we went to bed earlier then we thought." We shrugged our shoulders and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

There was, of course, hardly anyone at the Great Hall. I caught sight of Romilda Vane snogging Ravenclaw Michael Corner. _Didn't she like Harry last year? _

_She rebounds fast..._

In another corner, there was the love-snakes Terence Higgs and Pansy Parkinson, both in Slytherin. Everyone knew they were together, but they were keeping it low. Other than those two couples, we were the only people in the Great Hall. A small house elf came into the room and walked towards us.

"Would you two like something to eat?" Winky the elf asked us. She looked like she had a forced smile on her face, but when she looked towards Hermione, she truly smiled.

"Yes, Winky." Hermione smiled, "Can you get some waffles and a milk shake for me, and..." She looked towards me, curiously.

"Oh." I smiled, blushing a little, "Whatever she's having, please?" I asked the little Winky. She smiled at me, snapped her fingers, and both plates in front of us filled with food. She practically skipped away in happiness. "I have never seen a house elf like that before." I starred after her, baffled.

"Whenever I'm at Hogwarts, I always _ask_ her to get me something. She's so used to orders that asking for something seems like a gift." She laughed lightly, digging into her waffles. She chewed and swallowed, then continued, "You asked too." Smiling, she added, "And even said please. That coming from a male wizard will keep her smiling for the rest of the week, if not more."

I ate away at my waffles, amazed at how exquisite the food was. We were talking about our new studies – you can figure out who brought up that topic – when the place started to fill. Harry and Ginny walked towards us, hand in hand.

"Disgusting." I smirked, Ginny became red and Harry rolled his eyes at me. They sat across from us at the table.

"Whatever happened in that bed last night, I don't want to know." Hermione laughed, making me choke.

"I'm eating!" I said, eyes widened at the thought. Everyone laughed, smiling at one another.

"So, how about you two?" Ginny smirked at me, then looked towards Hermione. Harry's eyebrows wiggled.

_Harry, if you dare say anything, I'm going to take my wand and shove it up your-_

"What about us?" Hermione asked Ginny, laughing. My heart shattered into a thousand pieces, and I felt myself stop breathing.

_What about us?_ The thought circled through my mind, non-stop. _What does she mean, what about us?_

I looked to her, trying to find the answer. She was just signalling something to Ginny, and stopped instantly. She looked towards me. My eyebrows burrowed and I studied her face. She looked at me with a puzzled facial expression.

I looked towards Harry, heart break written across my face. I got up and left them.

I walked aimlessly throughout the halls, sick to my stomach.

How could she say _what about us? _I thought to myself, saddened by the thought. _Because she doesn't like you._

I stopped, dead in my tracks and fell to the floor. I noticed I was in the Mirror of Erised storage room, although there was no mirror here. Professor Dumbledore had it removed in our first year because of our snooping around. I was in an empty room, almost in tears because of a girl – how pathetic is that?

_It's not pathetic, really... _I thought to myself.

I was trying to calm myself down when I noticed something glittering on the floor. I picked it up and noticed it was a piece of the mirror, about the size of my palm. I looked into it, desperate for some answers.

There I stood, hand in hand with Hermione Granger. We looked a little older then we are at the moment; maybe twenty? She was giggling, smiling up at me. The me in the mirror looked at her. My heart started racing, watching the scene before me. Hermione stopped laughing, and became serious. My heart fluttered, and the me in the mirror bent down a little, and kissed Hermione softly. Her hands reached the back of my head and started to intertwine with my hair. When the two stopped, they gazed into each other's eyes, breathing heavily.

Hand in hand, they stood there.

Everything I had ever wanted was right before me.

On a spur of the moment, all went black.

* * *

"_Ginny, what have I done?" the girl in my head sobbed, questioning this Ginny. _

"_Well," Ginny started, "The only thing you _can_ do is tell him how you truly feel about him. Ron'll understand what you meant back there, he'll see that you were only joking, Hermione." She addressed Hermione. Hermione sniffed, still depressed. Ginny hadn't seemed to be helping, but what she said was right. This Ron person is sure to understand whichever problem she had._

_Wait, Ron? That's me!_

"_Hermione," A male voice started, "Before he left, he looked crushed. If he doesn't actually care about you, how could he have been in this situation?" I recognised the voice as my best friend, Harry. _

_It all came flooding back to me. Hermione was crying? But I have to help her! Why can't I see them?_

_Clicking came about, the sound of high heels came closer every second. It stopped, and a voice came about. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to put this needle in him," she explained, "if you don't like the sight of needles, you're going to have to either turn around or leave the room." I heard sneakers turn, but there was no sound of leaving the room. I felt a little jab on my upper arm._

_I felt unconsciousness overcoming me. No! I can't leave now! Hermione's sad!_

_I fought it, trying my best to stay awake. The clicking of shoes left the room and they started conversation again._

"_Hermione," Harry said, "You have to tell Ron you fancy him."_

"_Fancy him?" She started, "Never mind 'fancy', I love Ron."_

_My heart rate accelerated, and I heard the beeping of a machine go wild. The conversation stopped, and I slipped into numbness._

* * *

I awoke to the sound of un-steady breathing.

"Ron?" Hermione's voice asked for me, practically pleaded. I opened my eyes to see her face, tear stained. Her eyes grew wide and she hugged me, making my face flush. I remembered a particular part of a dream I had, but everything else was blurry.

"_... you have to tell him that you were only joking back there..." Ginny told a crying Hermione._

"Ron, I'm sorry!" She sobbed into me, "I d-didn't mean to h-hurt you! I was o-only j-j-joking with Ginny, and-" I lifted her head up and put a finger to her lips to shush her, tears still streaming down her face.

"I know that now. Don't worry, I'm fine." I brushed the hair that was falling in her face behind her ear. Her eyes sparkled at me, and my heart started pounding against my chest.

"Please, d-don't _ever_ let that happen ag-gain." She was trying to steady her breath, looking at me. I nodded and held her closer.

_It won't._

**You know when your keyboard goes from "?" to "ѐ"? Instead of going through all the trouble in your control panel, just press "ctrl" and "shift" together; if it doesn't work, hold "ctrl" and press "shift" multiple times. That'll do the trick!  
Sorry, I had to add this in. While I was writing, that damn glitch happened to me! D:**

**Was that fluff, or was that fluff?**

**... And angst. And hurt. And comfort.**

**But, still; that was so much fluff, I choked on it. :)**

**I know, this one's short, but I had to get it up. Sorry!**

**OH, before I go, go to www [dot] no-muggles-allowed [dot] tumblr [dot] com  
It's my tumblr! Remember to follow me!**

**Hope you had fun reading!**

**- Lianne! (L)**

**PSH, my tumblr this chapter is my treat! Go there now after you...**

**REVIEW!**


	8. And I Loved Every Second of it

**In my very Portuguese family, it's tradition to open up your presents on Christmas Eve! So, here's a little – err, more **_**big **_**Christmas present, from me to you!**

_Quote Preview: "We slept in the same bed together, Ronald! And I loved every second of it."_

**And I Loved Every Second of it**

He was holding me in his arms while I was gasping for breath because of something I did to him? I had just told him it was a joke, and that it wasn't meant to come out that way but it had something else to tell him; something much bigger.

I had to tell him I love him.

"Ron," I started through tears, trying my best not to think of how important what I was about to say truly is, knowing that if I thought too hard, I'd bail out. "I-"

"Hermione, seriously, I'm fine." He exclaimed, jumping to conclusion on what I was about to say. I uncontrollably hiccupped, adding onto my sobs, "Shh," he whispered, fingers running through my hair.

I thought through what I was trying to say. Instantly regretting the choice, I extricated the decision to tell him now. I mean, of course I want to tell him, but it's easier said than done. Ron looked at me, smiling, after I stopped crying.

"How can you just do that?" I questioned him. He gave me a studious look, and I noticed I hadn't been really specific. "I mean, forgive me."

"Well," he said, after a minute of thought, "While I was unconscious, I had a dream." I looked at him curiously and he carried on, "I don't remember all of it, but I remember this one part where Ginny told you that you," he stopped, and said, fingers raised in the air, "and I quote, 'needed to tell me that everything you said was just a joke'." My eyes must have practically popped out of their sockets in recognition. He was awake to hear that? What else had he heard? I gasped, noticing that I had stopped breathing.

"Ron," I began, "do you remember anything else from this dream you had?" I asked, my heart leaping into my throat. _Is that why his heart rate exhilarated at that point?_ I smiled at that, but then remembered that I had just asked a very serious question. He looked as if he was trying to concentrate.

"Something did happen, and I remember it being somewhat confusing to me…" He explained, thoughtfully.

_What? How can my explanation of utter love and affection towards him be confusing? I remember being pretty bloody straight forward about it!_

"But other than that, I don't remember much. Oh, I remember at one point in time, my hear when insane at butterflies practically threw a party in my stomach," he chuckled, "I don't quite remember why though."

He might have been happy about it then, making me fill with joy, but that drowned out by the fact that he didn't remember any of the important parts of the conversation Harry, Ginny and I had. I thought that Ron _not_ over hearing would lift the world off of my shoulders, but it didn't. In fact, it feels like twice the weight of the world had been placed there.

For a moment, I had thought that if he had heard it, it would have spared me the need to explain my feelings. Maybe if he heard my confession, he would've been witty and romantic, and we could've lived happily ever after; but not.

_Oh, my luck is complete rubbish._

"You are free to go." I jumped at the sound of Madame Pomfrey's voice, the school matron and nurse in charge of the Hospital wing at Hogwarts, "but anymore fainting and you'll be right back in here."

Ron got up, checking the time. "Holy Merlin, it's twelve twenty three? Bloody hell, how long have we been in here for?" He gasped at his watch.

"Hours." I said, stretching, "it's nearly lunch; do you want to skip potions class all together and just head for the hall?"

"Hermione Granger? Skipping class on the first day?" He gave a look of shock, "We should mark this date down on the calendar or something; maybe I really _did_ bang my head hard." He teased and I glowered at him. I followed him out the door.

"It's not exactly 'skipping' when your teacher was going to let you out of class any minute now, anyways." I tried to make some excuses for what we were doing.

When we got to the Great Hall, it was already packed with kids who were let out of class before the bell rang.

As if on cue, the bell rung, signaling all students that they had an hour of freedom before being forced to learn magic again. Students started pouring in through their classes, whichever they may be. I spotted Ginny and Harry walking into the hall together, laughing.

"Hey!" Ron shouted across the hall, drawing attention towards us. I clamped a hand over his mouth, and when he noticed everyone looking his way, he blushed a shade of red. Harry and Ginny walked over to us.

"You okay?" Harry patted Ron's back when they got to where we were sitting.

"I'm fine," He said. He explained the dream that he had while he was knocked out. When he was done, Harry looked to me for answers. His face had concern all over it, but I pushed it aside. Harry, then, proceeded to have a conversation with Ron about what he had missed out from the first half of his school day. Ginny looked towards me.

"What else-?" She started in a hushed voice, but I cut her off.

"He doesn't remember hearing anything else. He said he remembers feeling something," I looked at Ginny and her eyebrows rose in surprise, "He remembers his heart going crazy and his body reacting with butterflies; but other than that, nothing." She looked around to make sure no one was paying any sort of attention to our conversation.

"But, you must know what that means, right?" she asked, a smile growing on her face. My eyebrows furrowed in abashment.

"No, actually, I don't." I replied, waiting for her answer. She rolled her eyes, making it seem as if this 'answer' was as obvious as it could get.

"If he reacted so…" She paused for a moment, trying to figure out the word that would work while on this topic, "_intensely_ when you mentioned" she looked from side to side again, and in a more whispered voice, said "you loving him, don't you think he has some feelings for you too? And you weren't even talking to him when you admitted everything, for crying out loud. You were talking to Harry, remember?"

I thought this through. That seems like a very valid point, but it also seemed to have scared me away even more. What if he does fancy me, but doesn't want to date me? I wouldn't be able to deal with that. Me even considering him fancying me seems simply nuts, doesn't it?

I turned to see Ron talking to Harry. They were talking in a whisper, but after a couple more seconds, he must've felt eyes on him, because he turned to me in with questioning eyes. I smiled, trying to make it seem as if I wasn't just staring at him for last minute or so.

"Hermione," Ron looked over to Harry, a signal that stopped the conversation at once. He turned back to me, "I'm-"

"Hello!" Winky interrupted him, happy and bright from this morning, "It is my duty to be of service to you." I looked to Ron, and he was looking at the house elf, a mixture of kindness and hatred on his face. Nudging him, he changed the expression to a more pleasurable smile.

"I'll have... err…" Ron started, but looked to me for some type of food.

"Can we have lasagna, for the both of us, please?" I asked the elf in a polite voice. She smiled wide, and once again, the food appeared on our plates. Usually, we wouldn't get the choice for food, but Professor Snape reassured us that it's only for today, seeing as this is our first day back.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about everything." Ron said after everyone had stopped their conversations, and started eating. Ginny looked up from her food, bewildered.

"Why would you be sorry?" I asked Ron, and then added in, "I should be the one who's sorry. And I _am_."

"Why should _you_ be sorry?" He asked, baffled, "I stormed out of here and made a scene."

"But I'm the one who provoked it." I answered back, stubbornly.

"Maybe, but you were only joking." He answered right back at me. "I would've joked about it too." We were both getting frustrated with one another, arguing.

"Why would've you joked about it? I shouldn't have joked about it, it's a serious matter!"

"How the bloody hell is this serious?"

"Because we slept in the same bed together, Ronald! And I loved every second of it." I said furiously.

_Wait, did I just sa-?_

"You…" Ron started - his voice much more calm and a smile growing on his face, "I did, too." He explained, the tips of his ears becoming red. My heart started racing at the sentence. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and noticed that everyone who was sitting near us was listening into our argument about being sorry.

"I think that was the stupidest argument we've had yet." I said, giggling.

"Ditto." He laughed. He turned his head to see people witnessing everything that had just happened, and his face became deep red. Then, in a whispered tone, he said "Want to… I don't know…" He was looking away, bashful.

"Leave?" I finished for him. He looked to me and nodded. We got up and left the hall, eyes staring after us. We really didn't know where we were going, but stopped in the middle of a hall and sat on a bench that was leaning against a wall.

"Did you notice we just confessed to each other that we like sleeping together through an argument?" He asked, laughing.

"Yes," I laughed with him, "That does seem quite silly, doesn't it?" he nodded, both of us still laughing. When we caught our breath and finally stopped our fit of laughter, he looked at me affectionately.

"Does this mean that we should, erm, sleep together from now on?" Ron asked, all joking aside. My heart went wild at the thought of us sleeping together for the next little while, "Like, without it being awkward."

_Oh, right. He doesn't know that I had been awake to feel him brushing my hair out of my face or him touching my cheek._

He thinks I only know about the going-to-bed part.

"I think we should. I mean, why should it be weird when we both… like it?" I replied. He nodded, smiling. The thought of having to leave the boys room and sleep by myself skimmed my mind, causing me to sadden. I didn't hesitate on the thought, though, knowing it would make my mood drop.

"So, what's next period?" Ron asked me curiously. Just in case you are wondering, the subjects in a day are according to the house that you're in and you're year. Since Ron and I share the same house and are in the same year together, it happens that we get the same schedule.

"Quidditch, why?"

"Oh, I don't think a guy who just had an anxiety attack can play quidditch." He laughed sarcastically.

"You git, it's not like we're going to actually play much." I laughed, rolling my eyes, "We're probably going to go through safety rules all period. You're not going to skip on my watch."

"Hey, don't call me a git." He said, acting as if he was hurt, "So, what do you want to do now? We have…" He looked at a clock on the stone hallway wall, "twenty five minutes to kill."

"You know, I really would like to sit here and talk, but we should go ask the teachers what we missed." I said apologetically.

"Ugh, 'Mione. Why must you always do this to me…?" He said in dissatisfaction, getting up to go find teachers. I smiled and got up with him, feeling victorious. We went from classroom to classroom asking about what we missed out. Each and every teacher explained that they either let them fooled around or went over safety precautions with the classes.

"See?" said Ron proudly, "None of them did anything. That was a waste of time." He said, smirking in a cocky way. I laughed at that. The look seemed so misplaced on his friendly face.

"But it shows initiative, Ron." I pointed out. He nodded and we continued walking.

"So," after a few minutes of walking in silence, he decided to start up conversation again. "You stayed with me this whole time?"

… _Huh?_

"Err, I mean, when I fainted, you didn't go to class?" He re-asked.

"Oh, of course not, Ron! How could I go to class being worried sick about you?" I started, "on, I don't know if you understand this or not, but on my list of needs, you come way before school. You're first!" I smiled as the realization of how true what I just explained dawned upon me.

_He's first._

_

* * *

_**Ron's Point of View**

A jolt of excitement just ran through me. She needs me! I'm first; even before her studies! And Hogwarts means everything to her!

_So, does this make me her more then everything?_

I was brought back to reality by the sound of the bell, telling us lunch was over.

"Time to get to class," She smiled at me, motioning to go outside. She went ahead of me and I followed her out. As I stepped outside the arch of the school, I was blinded by the sun and how vividly green the grass was. I forgot how bright it was, seeing as we just got back from summer break.

We met up with Harry on the Quidditch field as the teacher was handing out equipment to the class.

"Professor Hooch? Why are we getting out equipment?" Hermione asked as we got near the professor.

"Well, the reviews for the safety of Quidditch hasn't come in yet, so since you've all been playing quidditch for years now, I'm giving you a free period to either play quidditch or run laps." She explained, and then added in "You really don't have to run laps, but I have to say that for curriculum purposes." She winked, laughing. "I'm going to go over to the side lines to watch. Have fun!"

When she walked away, Hermione grabbed a Nimbus Two Thousand and got on all her equipment. I watched as she got on her broom, took a deep breath to calm herself and flew off. At one point in time, I asked her about why she's not so scared of heights when she's playing quidditch. She explained to me that when you're flying freely and you're wearing no safety gear, it makes her nervous knowing that there might not be anything to save her.

I got on all the gear and hopped on my broom, flying up beside Harry. No one was really playing quidditch, just fooling around on the broom. I watched Hermione.

She was flying around, a smile on her face, the wind blowing in her hair. My eyes were glued to this perfect scene, a gorgeous girl with the back drop of green mountains in a quidditch field. My heart was hammering in my chest; I could hear it pounding in my ears.

"Ron, watch out!" I hear Harry's voice yell at me. I turned to see a buldger coming at me, hitting me in the stomach, pushing me off my broom.

_Why does shit always happen to me?_

**WEEEE, THERE'S YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENT!  
but there's more to come; like the one shot! It'll be under your Christmas Inbox for all the people who've put me under their author alerts – it's not too late!**

**So, how did you like it? I spent a lot of time on this present, people!**

**There are some Ron/Hermione stubborn arguments there, :)**

**Hope you all have fun reading!**

**REVIEW, PLEASE! I CAN'T CONTINUE WITHOUT THE REVIEWS THAT GIVE ME DETERMINATION!**

**Ciao, my blokes!**

**Lianne! (L)**

_Next Chapter Quote Preview:_

"_I awoke to a crowd of people surrounding me, and a huge head ache."_


	9. Something Beautiful

**My blokes are back for more, I see? Well, this is quite a good chapter, if I do say so myself. READ ON.**

_Quote Preview: "__And then, they kissed."_

**Something Beautiful**

I awoke to a crowd of people surrounding me, and a huge head ache.

"He's alive!" I heard a male's voice yell to someone. Their faces became visible a few seconds later, a book in their hand.

_Hermione._

She pulled out her wand and, with her free hand, felt near my stomach. I winced in pain as she touched around near my ribs, a look of agony on her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She repeated, looking at me, "This shouldn't hurt too much, now. Don't worry," She put her hand at the back of my head pulling me up to look at what she was doing, acting somewhat as a pillow. I watched her aim the wand to the spot that hurt most, and whispered, "Brackium Emendo."

I felt a jab at my ribs, and with a sudden crack, all senses of pain left my body. Hermione was staring at me, looking for any type of response. "Thanks." I smiled. There were cheers of joy, and as people walked by to go back to their fooling around, they pat Hermione on the back. Harry got up and walked over to the other side of the field.

I got up, and the headache somewhat disappeared – or, more so was drowned out by the sight of Hermione.

_No, Ron. Last time you distracted yourself with thoughts of her, you ended on the floor._

Although, I could not forget this, seeing as it was only a few minutes ago, her beauty baffled me.

"Ron, you coming?" She called out to me, already half way across the field, nearing Harry. I jogged over to her, and she smiled, sitting down on the grass, "I'd rather you be lazy then watch you flying around everywhere getting hit by buldgers." She laughed, "So, how _did _that happen, anyways?"

_Shit! Think, mate, think!_

"Well," I started, giving myself time to think, "I was fooling around on the broom, and I saw something… Something absolutely beautiful," I smiled, and continued, "And it was flying around. So, I was watching it, when suddenly one of those big things," I said, pointing to the buldger, "came out of nowhere and hit me in the stomach."

"Something beautiful?" Harry asked, looking at me as if I had tints of insanity, "Like, a snitch?"

"Oh, no; much more amazing then a snitch." I explained, looking to Hermione, my heart skipping beats.

"What-?" She was cut off by the teacher, who was gathering equipment and sending everyone off to their fifth period class. I took this chance and got up from the spot beside Hermione, and held out my hand to help her up. She took it graciously, and placed her equipment into the pile that the professor supervised.

When we got into the school, I changed the topic.

"So, we have double potions, right?" I asked her, looking truly curious although I had already known.

"Yes, we do." She confirmed, and then looked at me, "You remembered your potions book, right?" I didn't.

"'Course I did, Hermione. Are you mental? Do you know how pissed Snape would be if I didn't have it?" I asked, seeing the truth in my words and feeling my stomach drop. This is total suicide.

I turned to Harry and under my breath, whispered, "Do you think I could…?"

"Don't worry. I grabbed it from out of your bag this morning."

"Thanks pal." I exclaimed my gratitude, putting my arms around both Harry and Hermione, laughing. Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling, and Harry pushed my arm off of him, barking with laughter. We walked into class like this.

"I see that the three _best friends _have come back to haunt me another year?" Professor Snape asked, his voice unchanging from any other point in his life. We all looked around to see the class sitting around, panic in their eyes. "Weasley," He called out to me, and pointed to a seat across the room, beside Ginny's ex boyfriend, Dean Thomas, "Over there." He then looked to Hermione, "Granger." He pointed to an empty desk beside Lavender Brown, my ex, "Over there." He then looked to Harry, at last, and said, "Potter, you'll be right here." He said, tapping the desk right in front of him. We all groaned, but sat where we were directed to.

While passing Harry, he whispered to me under his breath, "Why is it always me he seems to pick on?" He passed me the potions book and sat down.

Hermione and I sat down in our despised seats, looking across the room to one another.

"Please open your text books to page three hundred and sixty five." Snape told the class, and we all obeyed. "Today, we will be learning how to make the antidote to uncommon poisons. Although, most uncommon poisons can use this antidote, others will not accept it, and will give a negative effect to the user. Don't be fooled by the name, and do your studying on those few poisons that will cause many…" He was muffled out by the sight of Hermione. She was mouthing words to me across the room, but I couldn't tell what she was saying. I turned my head to the side, a sign of confusion.

"What?" I mouthed. She shook her head and mouthed "never mind". I nodded, turning my attention back to the teacher, whom was facing the board.

"Finally paying attention, Granger?" Snape asked, facing the board. _How the hell? _"Now, answer the question."

"I'm sorry," She started, trying to be as polite as possible, "What was the question?"

"Ah, so you _don't_ know the question." He turned around, glaring at her. "I see. Question twelve, page three hundred and sixty six. Answer." He demanded, still boring daggers at her, then turning to me, glowering with hatred. I opened my book and looked at the question, distracting myself from his glare.

_12. What ingredient is the most known and deficient in this brew?_

"Well, that's Billywig Stings, of course. They have a property of slime, which is extracted to help with most potion making." She smiled at the teacher, looking satisfied with herself, "Oh, and did you know that it also has the ability to make a person float off the ground? It's really peculiar, don't you think?" She looked towards the class, grinning with width. The class snickered.

"Very good, Granger." He grunted, holding his nose high in the air, then continued talking.

* * *

"Ugh," Harry rolled his eyes, scoffing, "Snape gets a little annoying at times."

"A little?" I asked, astounded, "and at times?"

"Ron's right," Ginny looked tired and fed up, "Professor Snape even singles me out in my group every time we have potions class. It's like, just because I hang around with you guys, he hates me." Harry looked heartbroken at this, "Don't worry; he was bound to hate me sooner or later, the twins being my brothers and all." She comforted, laughing.

It was dinner time and everyone was at the Great Hall eating; everyone except us. We were walking to our dorm rooms, food stuffed in our bags from the kitchen. The house elves helped us, of course. When we got in the lobby of the Gryffindor house, we threw our heavy bags onto the couches, and sat down around the table on the ground.

"So, change of topic – sorry." Harry decided, and we all nodded in agreement, "Hagrid has been acting quite weird lately. While I was walking to Defense Against-"

"Shoot, I missed the first day of that?" I slumped my shoulders. That class we actually used spells, "Oh, yes; but you only went through the safety precautions." I nodded my head, and everybody looked at me, crazily, "Sorry. Continue."

"As I was saying, he stopped me in the middle of the hall and asked me what Grindylows eat." Everyone's face was one of confusion, mouths agape, "Yeah. Everyone in the halls turned around and looked at me just like that." He said, commenting on our facial expressions, "He's acting really suspicious, and did you notice that he didn't attend breakfast this morning?" He asked us all.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Hermione said, staring off into space.

"You don't think…?" I started. Ginny shook her head.

"Come on, now." Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "It's Hagrid. You know, the half giant who couldn't hurt a fly? Must I also say the half giant who can't keep a secret?" She looked at us, eyebrows high, "Besides, Grindylows hate wizards with a passion; how is it possible to keep one as a pet?" We all nodded, – It was common sense, what my sister was saying – but I couldn't help but feel a hunch.

Hermione took her heavy bag off the couch, opening it and placing food wrapped in tin foil on the table.

_I forgot!_

"Oh, guys!" I shouted, causing them to turn to me in horror, alarmed by my outbreak in voice, "Sorry, but I've got just a small question for you all." Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, go on." He insisted.

"This morning, where did you guys find me after my outburst of girlish tears?" I laughed, trying to keep the moment as mild and un-intense as possible.

"I was going to ask you that." Hermione said, concerned, "What were you doing in the storage room of the Mirror or Erised?"

"Well, I really don't know." I said, pulling out the piece of mirror I had got on my journey there, "But I found this." Everyone gasped, chocking on their food.

"How did you get that?" Harry's eyes were wide, awestruck.

"Well, I was sitting there, crying like a little girl," I said, looking to Hermione to see her agonized. I put an arm around her out of comfort, "When I saw something glimmering on the floor. I was curious, so I picked it up. It's part of the mirror, Harry!" I exclaimed, confound.

"Well, you must've looked in it to see if it was the real deal or not." Ginny shrugged her shoulders. She was going to ask the question I had wanted to stay away from, "What did you see?"

I shifted uncomfortably on the floor, thinking of an answer. I couldn't say 'nothing' because she would ask how I knew it was really _it_ then. I decided to play with the truth, "I saw an older version of me."

"And that's it?" She asked, expression bewildered.

"Yes," I lied. I looked to Harry and saw that he could tell I was lying, but he didn't ask questions.

We all continued eating as everyone passed around the mirror, looking at whatever was staring back at them.

**

* * *

****Hermione's Point of View**

I took the mirror in the palm of my hand, not looking at it quite yet. I was scared.

What if whatever looked back at me was something that could never be? My whole life, I've been concentrating on what I need, and never want. Now that I have the chance to see my wants, will I have the strength to put it down?

Gathering courage, I looked down into the mirror. The picture had stayed the same as reality, only few things changing.

Ron's arm was around me, we were at the same age, in the same clothes, sitting in the same spot - not very different then what it was now. But I could tell something was different between the Ron and Hermione that stared back at me. There was a tension that was deeper then the relationship we had now. I looked away from the image that stared back at me, heart thumping.

_Ron can't see this, right?_

I looked at the real Ron. He looked back at me with a puzzled appearance. I looked back into the mirror.

The Ron in the mirror had moved closer to the Hermione that stared back at me since I last looked into the mirror. The Hermione broke off our stare into one another's face and looked up at Ron. He smiled down at her, leaning closer.

And then, they kissed.

My heart started thumping, as I watched their soft kiss bloom into a deeper, more passion filled snog. Although, 'snog' didn't seem like the proper word for this kiss – 'snog' seemed pig like, and sloppy. Their kiss was more of an innocent, but still deep kiss; not the qualification for necking.

When they broke apart, they looked away in an unblemished way, blushing.

I tore my eyes away from the scene and looked at the group. I noticed I was not only breathing deeply but blushing a deep red, as well.

"What did you see in there?" Ginny asked, worried.

"Nothing." I lied quickly, looking away from everyone and biting into my sandwich that was on the table. Ron looked down at me with the same crooked smile that he gave the Hermione in the mirror just two seconds ago, and I felt the breath in my throat being caught. He looked back at the group; all effects he just gave me went unnoticed.

We finished our food and people started piling into the lobby, Gryffindors of all ages. We decided it was getting a little crowded, so we left to the boys' room. The room was pretty empty, seeing as most of the boys were outside in the lobby, flirting with any available girl. I walked straight towards Ron's bed and grabbed his long t-shirt and my boxers out of my bag, running towards the bathroom. I worked as fast as I could to get them on, knowing they were all waiting.

When I got outside, I ran, jumping onto Ron's bed. Everyone was settled in the middle of the room, sitting in a circle on the floor, looking at me as if I were mental. Ron bursted out in laughter.

"You're simply adorable – did you know that?" He laughed, his head falling back. I looked to Ginny who was wiggling her eyebrows at me in a suggestive way. I got up and sat in between Ron and Ginny on the floor.

"No, actually, I didn't." I smiled, "When are we all suppose to be settled into bed by?"

"It's nearly eight fifteen, and we're supposed to be in the dorms by eight thirty." Harry answered, but then thoughtfully added, "But I don't believe we have to be in bed by any set time." He grinned and Ron laughed at that.

Neville and Luna walked into the room and sat down with us.

"Luna, where have you been?" Ginny asked, laughing, "I haven't seen you all day!"

"Oh, Hagrid needed help getting fish and algae, and asked for our" she motioned towards herself and Neville, "help; so we did!" If I had seen my reflection, my eyes were probably bulging out of my head.

"Guys…" Ron looked at everyone, "What do Grindylows eat?"

"Algae." I said almost instantly, "Algae, fish and other sea animals." I looked at Luna quickly, searching for some answers, "Luna, did Hagrid tell you what he wanted those for?"

"No," She said, deep in thought, "But he did say it'll help him out a lot."

We all sat there, silently thinking this through. Harry interrupted the silence first, "Guys, at the moment, we really don't have much time for all of this." He explained, "If anything, we'll do some research on the weekend and have a talk with Hagrid."

It was true; we really didn't have time for this. O.W.L.S. are going to be coming up soon, and that pretty much determines our future, not to mention Voldemort could invade our lives any day now. It's completely hectic.

We nodded in agreement and the boys started coming through the doors. Lee Jordan had bitten off a head of a chocolate frog, and they were all laughing as they watched the headless frog jump around. Oliver Wood looked over to us and raised his eyebrows.

"The inseparable pair." He nodded to Ron and I, and the attention left the jumping frog to us.

"Is it true?" Dean Thomas rushed over and sat down beside us. Ron and I looked at each other, eyebrows furrowed.

"We tried to tell them it's just a rumor but they wouldn't listen." George shrugged his shoulders and went over to his bed.

"Well, how can it be _just_ a rumor?" Lee asked, grabbing the frog, "I mean, the whole school is talking about it."

"Talking 'bout what?" Ron asked before me. The guys all looked at each other.

"So, it's not!" Fred smirked at Lee who handed over five galleons.

"Well, you must know!" Dean practically shouted, barking with laughter, "Everyone's talking about you and Hermione over there as a couple!" He directed at Ron.

"What?" Both Ron and I asked simultaneously, jaws dropping.

"Yeah, everyone thinks that you weren't _really_ in the fourth floor hospital tower," Fred smirked.

"And you know what comes next." George winked, laughing. The room fell silent, and after ten seconds, Ron looked at me.

"They think…" He started then looked away in embarrassment, "we…" My cheeks pooled with blood.

"Yeah." I shifted awkwardly on the floor, looking anywhere but at him.

_First day of school and there are already rumors?_

"Bloody hell."

**MUAHAHA. I'm horrible, leaving you witches and wizards on such cliff hangers – I really should be sent off to Askaban. ;D**

**I'm starting to bring a little bit of plot that isn't **_**just**_** surrounding Hermione and Ron, which is good. Haha, ole' Hagger and his affection for beasts.**

**Oops, did I just give a hint right there? My bad. :D**

**MY CHRSTMAS ONE SHOT IS UP. GO CHECK IT, MAN.**

**7,419 Hits**** and ****3,000 Visitors over all to this damn story in 15 DAYS. THAT'S INCREDIBLE, GUYS! KEEP IT UP.**

**United States, United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, Germany, Brazil, France, Mexico, Poland, Ireland, Italy, Spain, Belgium, Sweden, Philippines, India, Indonesia, Netherlands, Argentina, Mauritius, Portugal, Chile, New Zealand, Venezuela, Hungary, Sri Lanka, South Africa, Greece, China, Denmark, Czech Revar, Bulgaria, Austria, Costa Rica, Porto Rico, Russian Federation, Singapore, Finland, Malta, Morocco, Norway, Trinidad and Tobago, Peru, Panama, Israel, Uruguay, Columbia, Hong Kong, Malaysia, Switzerland, Iraq, Paraguay, Croatia, (Republic of) Korea, Jordan, Iceland, Turkey, Ukraine, Japan, Vietnam, Slovakia, Georgia, United Arab Emirates, Saudi Arabia, Romania, Bangladesh, Egypt, Guatemala and Thailand.**

_**YOU ARE ALL AMAZING, MY BLOKES. YOU INSPIRE ME TO KEEP WRITING. I LOVE YOU ALL.**_

**- Lianne! (L)**

_Next Chapter Quote Preview:_

" "_So, now the whole school thinks we did it?" I asked out of the blue, looking at Oliver sharply._

"_Did it? Oh, Merlin no! They just think you two were necking each other somewhere in a broom closet – nothing to do with… it." He bellowed with laughter. I instantly calmed down; at least they hadn't taken it that far."_


	10. In The Nude?

**Important news at the end of this chapter!**

_Quote Preview: "__You're thinking about her _naked_." Dean rushed over, barking with laughter. "And there's the blush; he's thinking about Hermione in the nude!" I clapped a hand over his mouth, shushing him, and then removed it slowly."_

**In The Nude?**

Ron fiddled with his hair, and then glowered at Harry, "Did you know about this?" Harry looked away from Ron and to Ginny. "Harry…"

"We told everyone that you were really in the hospital wing!" Harry winced.

"So, now the whole school thinks we did it?" I asked out of the blue, looking at Oliver sharply.

"_Did it_? Oh, Merlin no! They just think you two were necking each other somewhere in a broom closet – nothing to do with… it." He bellowed with laughter. I instantly calmed down; at least they hadn't taken it _that_ far.

All the attention turned to Fred as he turned Lee Jordan into a temporary canary bird using a canary cream.

"This cream can be bought only-" Fred started, but was cut into by George.

"At the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" All the guys around them started clapping.

I looked at Ron, biting my lip. There was a rumor going around the school about us. So, it wasn't that bad, but did it even matter? As long as we know the truth, was it a need to stop the rumors? Had it even qualified as a want?

"Should we stop it?" I asked him, fear bubbling in the pit of my stomach. What if he was infuriated by the rumor, it having anything to do with me? "I mean, do we need to?"

"Frankly, I don't even care for the rumor." All hints of fear left me when he explained how he felt in this situation, "_Really_, you and I snogging…" his face turned pink as I felt mine heat up as well, "it's not that bad of a rumor. I actually quite like it." He snickered, earning a playful slap on the arm. I rolled my eyes and started changing the subject in my mind.

I got up and walked over to Ron's bed - lying down underneath the covers. I took in his scent, making me fall deeper into the pillow. Ron watched me get into his bed, smiling. He got up and walked over to his bag, pulling out a white muscle shirt and his silk pajama pants. He, then, strode to the bathroom to change.

It had hardly been five minutes when he came out of the washroom. He ran across the room and crawled into bed next to me.

The white wife beater he was wearing clung to his every muscle, fitting perfectly on his body. Him being a quidditch jock, I knew had given him some sort of muscle, but I never expected his body to be this fit and look that… _sexy_.

He got into a comfortable position facing me, practically glowing as he shifted a little closer to me.

"Here we are," he laughed, "in bed together, not awkward at all."

"Wow," Ginny walked over, sitting at the end of our bed, smirking, "that's an accomplishment." Harry walked over too, laughing at the sight.

"So, you're really not going to do anything about the rumor?" Harry asked curiously, sitting on the end of the bed, as well. Ron looked over to me, an action revealing that he wanted me to answer the question.

"Well, no. It's just a rumor, Harry, we don't have the time to go up to each and every student in the school to clarify something so little," I explained. Well, that was part of the reason. I've noticed a lot of girls staring at him, whispering to their little groups of friends. Having the rumor out there will not only ensure that they won't try to hit on him, but it'll get a few boys off my case, as well – like Cormac McLaggen, for example. I know, these reasons are totally selfish, but they are _still_ reasons.

Harry and Ginny hopped off the bed together, onto a new topic.

"'Mione?" Ron started, drawing my attention to him, "Why did you choose _me_ to be your friend?" He asked, baffling me.

"What?"

"Come on, now." He huffed, acting as if the unmistakable answer was right under my nose, "You're smart, gorgeous, kind… A great sense of humor…" He said, the corners of his mouth twitching, wanting to smile as he stared off into space.

"I think you've got the wrong Hermione," I started, "_Me? A good sense of humor?_" I shook my head, smiling, "And gorgeous? Now, that's simply insanity."

"You're the _only_ Hermione," he said, cheeks flushed, "So? Answer the question."

"Oh, right." I laughed. Well, that's the thing – I never chose him, we chose each other, "I didn't choose you, Ron. But if I had, I know what the answer to that question would be." I smiled as his eyebrows furrowed in abashment.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"Well, Ron, if you must know…" I giggled, feeling my hands begin to shake as I continued, "You're sweet, hilarious… My stomach does a summersault every time I look at you…" I took in a deep breath, pushing all fears away, "Ron, your eyes are like hypnotizers, did you know that?" I asked.

"Not really, no." His face was lit up, a deeper blush covering his cheeks.

"And your hair," I started, but Ron guffawed in disagreement.

"I hate it. Orange and ungodly, and-"

"Perfect." I concluded, absentmindedly raising a hand, touching his ginger hair. A shaky breath escaped his lips, making my mind wander.

"You guys alright over there?" Fred laughed, breaking our trance. He looked at Lee Jordan, "I just might have to give you those five galleons back!"

"Fred, you stupid buffoon!" Ginny shouted across the room at her brother, "That could've been a moment!

I looked at Ron, face flushed. He took his hand and slapped his forehead, looking irritated; he started mumbling.

"Idiotic family and their lousy-" I stopped his rant by laughing. He looked at me, a smirk playing on his lips, "What's so funny?"

"Well, for one, how your family is placing bets on us as if we're some kind of animal." I laughed, but was cut off by my own yawn.

"Oh, you're tired." Ron said, yawning as well. I raised an eyebrow, "Okay, so maybe I'm a little tired myself." He chuckled, sliding into the bed a little more. I slid under with him, facing one another.

"Was that true – everything you said a couple minutes ago?" He asked me, his breath tickling my face. I didn't need to think about it; I already knew the answer.

"Yeah," I said, smiling, "Everything I said was a hundred percent true." He smiled at me, eyelids drooping.

"Everything I said was true, too." His ears turned red as he said that to me. My stomach flipped inside out. I wanted to burst out into a fit of girly giggles and start jumping up and down, ecstatic.

A peaceful wave of drowsiness hit me, my eyes becoming heavy as we looked at each other, small smiles on our faces.

That night, we fell asleep together, smiling.

**

* * *

Ron's Point of View**

I awoke to a pair of big brown eyes, opening at the same time as mine.

We were wrapped around each other, on opposite sides of the bed then when we fell asleep. Our faces were inches from each other's, her legs wrapped around my waist and my arms wrapped around hers.

She took in a sharp breath, realizing how we were positioned.

"How did we get…?" She started, blushing deeply.

"I have no idea." I answered, heart thumping. "Wasn't I on that side of the bed?"

"Yeah." She blushed deeper, a smile creeping up on her face. Her hair tickled my face and I smiled, "I guess we move a lot while asleep." She giggled nervously, unwrapping her legs around me. I moved my hands, looking up to see a lot of the guys up and about, getting ready for the day. Hermione and I got up together.

"Finally, the two love-lions wake up," Oliver Wood laughed, putting his shirt on. I rolled my eyes and looked over to Hermione, who was a lovely shade of red.

"You can go use the washroom if you'd like," I said and she nodded, jogging away in my shirt and boxer shorts. _God, does she look fine._ I turned to the guys to see them looking at me with smirks and eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Damn, Ron," George patted me on the shoulder while I pulled my robes over my head, "You've got it bad."

"Yeah," Fred continued, "watching after her like a love sick puppy." He smirked, high fiving George.

I rolled my eyes as all the guys laughed, "It's not like that." I explained, then I heard the water turn on for a shower. _Oh dear Merlin, have mercy._ My eyes looked towards the door as I heard that, cheeks turning red. Lee's smirk turned into a wide grin.

"You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?" He questioned as every other guy in the room's eyes grew large. I turned away from them in haste of embarrassment. I heard a gasp.

"You're thinking about her _naked_." Dean rushed over, barking with laughter. "And there's the blush; he's thinking about _Hermione in the nude_!" I clapped a hand over his mouth, shushing him, and then removed it slowly.

"Fine, yes- I'm thinking about Hermione without anything on." I huffed and everyone either howl with laughter or gave me a whoop-whoop. "Just shut up! She doesn't need to know that." After a second, everyone snickered and went back to getting ready. _Damn it, they're so annoying._ I smiled, thinking to myself. The water shut off and all the guys turned to me with grins on their face. I heard the shower curtains open and all the grins became wider. "Shut up," I whispered to them all.

"Ron?" I heard Hermione's voice call my name and all the guys started silently laughing.

"Hermione's gonna shag Ron in the shower," Lee whispered, giggling, "How… original?"

"If you don't shut up right now, I'm going to take that piece of rubbish and stuff it in your mouth. Got that?" I exclaimed, sharply looking at them all while walking to the washroom. I knocked on the door. "Yes?"

"Can you grab my uniform?" She asked; I could hear the nervous blush in her voice. I walked towards the bed and unzipped her bag. Grabbing the uniform, I remembered that she'd need to put something on before she could wear any of this.

_I'm going to have to choose her knickers?_

I quickly grabbed the same pair of underwear I saw the other day in her bag and a lacy black bra, trying my best not to actually touch it. A tag was sticking out of her bra.

_26 B? What does that mean?_

I ran over to the washroom. "Can I come in?" I asked, knocking on the door.

"Uh, sure." At that, I walked in to see her dripping wet in a towel. _Oh Merlin, it's like all my dreams are coming true._

"Here." I said, placing the clothes on the sink counter and turning around to reach for the door. I turned around to look at her again before walking out, "meet me down stairs for breakfast?" I smiled, and she nodded in agreement. She whispered her thanks for bringing everything and I shut the door behind me, nearly falling over myself when walking out.

"Wow," Oliver said, smirking, "That was quicker than I thought it would be." I rolled my eyes and left towards the Great Hall.

* * *

When I got to breakfast, I rushed over to Ginny, chanting the number and letter in my head. I sat beside Harry, whom was beside her.

"Ginny, do you know what 'B twenty six' means?" I asked her quickly. She, then, started choking on her grilled cheese sandwich.

"Ron, have you been in my sock drawer?" She flared her nostrils at me, upset.

"Oh, no!" I said, "It's a long story, really, but on Hermione's bra, it said those numbers." I whispered to her, and her face softened, rolling her eyes.

"Well, that's how big her…" She motioned around, trying her best not to say the word. My eyes grew in size, "are. A good size, really; not too big and too small. Actually, the perfect size, to be honest." She nodded, and then went back to her sandwich.

Trying my best not to linger on the thought, I ordered some grilled cheese for both myself and Hermione. Harry turned to me, starting a question.

"Ron, why would you have Hermione's bra-?"

"What are we talking about?" I heard a voice behind me, making me jump. I turned around to see Hermione.

"Oh, nothing 'Mione, nothing!" I rapidly answered, glaring at Harry. "Did the boys in the dorm talk to you at all?" I asked, a sense of worry-stricken question in my voice.

"No, actually. They didn't talk to me at all, why?" She questioned back, thinking about it.

"Oh, no reason – no reason at all."

* * *

The rest of the week passed with a blur, no special events taking place. During the little free time we had, we had meetings in the library with books and books on Grindylows, finding out no pieces of information other then the little that we knew. So, why would Hagrid want anything to do with those little beasts?

It was Friday after classes and we were on our way to visit Hagrid in his hut.

"Do you think he'll actually talk to us?" Hermione questioned, concern on her face. Harry nodded, looking surprisingly confident.

"He has to, Hermione. It's _us_." He pointed out, making me nod. It's true, though. If Hagrid was to ever talk to _anyone_ about another one of his monster problems, he would talk to us.

We got to the front steps of his hut and knocked on the door. On the other side, we were welcomed with barking and a crash of glass.

"Ats Great," Hagrid, from the other side of the door mumbled, "An' I jus' got thee tea pot, too."

He opened the door, giving us all great bear hugs, lifting us off the ground.

"Hagrid!" I coughed, "Can't… breath…"

"Ow, sorry Ron." He said, putting us down, "So, what ya 'ere for?"

Harry, Hermione and I looked at each other.

"Just a few questions; that's all." I smirked as we all looked at Hagrid. His jolly, bright smile dropped from his face and was replaced by a sad frown.

"I'm sorry, I truly am!" He cried, "The poor ittle guy ad no place to go an' I couldn't jus' leave em there!"

_This was going to be easier than I thought it would be._

**YAY, ANOTHER CHAPPY.**

**This chapter was really just to show a bit of those teenage hormones coming through, especially for the guys. OH, and a start on their curiosity about Hagrid and his new friend.**

_**GUYS, IMPORTANT NEWS HERE:**_

**I've got a website! I wanted to not leave such big author's notes – as I'm doing now - , so I got me a little webbysite.**

**Visit my website for all the lengthy sneak peaks on the next chapters for Amortentia!****  
I'll be posting up paragraph long previews there, and all answers to any questions within reviews!**

**www[DOT]TheOriginalLianne[DOT]webs[DOT]com**

**Love you all,**

**Lianne! (L)**

_Next Chapter Quote Preview:_

"_What could you ever be talking about, Hagrid?" Harry laughed, sarcastically. Hagrid looked up and pointed towards a tank filled with water in his mini kitchen._

**PLEASE, REVIEW.  
THAT'S THE ONLY WAY I'LL BE PUSHED TOWARDS UPDATING.**


	11. Sweet Dreams

**LMAO, 69 reviews, that is boss. BUT DON'T LET THAT STOP YOU FROM REVIEWING EVEN MORE!**

_Quote Preview: "If you don't tell me, child, then your mate will be tortured until he has no more life within him." Voldemort threatened, his wand still inching into Ron every second."_

**Sweet Dreams**

"What could you ever be talking about, Hagrid?" Harry laughed, sarcastically. Hagrid looked up and pointed towards a tank filled with water in his mini kitchen. The water was an inky green -lake water, most likely- and there was a silhouette of a creature in it. Hermione glanced at me, a look of disbelief on her face as she stepped forward towards the tank. She looked closer into the tank as the water cleared a tad. A gasp escaped her lips, but she did not move.

"Ron," She whispered, not turning around, "Harry, come see this." Harry and I looked at each other, fear rising among us, "_Now._" We scurried over to where she stood.

Looking into the glass, I couldn't quite see what was in it; or, more so, what it looked like. The water was foggy and green, making it hardly possible to see through it. I squinted my eyes, hoping to make progress. I turned my attention to Hermione, "I can't see-" I was cut off by Harry's quick intake of breath and my head turned swiftly to look at the tank. There, in front of the three of us, swam a small Grindylow, no larger than the size of my thumb. Although, it looked somewhat of a muggle Sea-Monkey on steroids (Hermione got me some for my birthday when we were in our first year. Cute little buggers, but when they actually grew to the size that I could see their appearance, Fred knocked them over - killing them all).

"He's just an ittle baby one," Hagrid commented behind us, making Hermione turn around and fold her arms across her chest. Harry and turned around with her, "The man at the pub said he ad no place ta go an' he would ave ta die, otherwise." He the half giant sniffled, "I couldn't leave em, you gotta understand, 'Ermione."

"Why do you always intend on listening to men at the pub?" I questioned, taken aback, "And they always seem to have the same interest in horribly dangerous animals whenever you go over there."

"Yeah, what exactly happened, Hagrid?" Harry chimed in, perplexed. Hagrid sniffled, trying to stop any sorts of emotion.

"Well, I went over to 'Ogs Head, the pub down at 'Ogsmead? Anyways, I was upset that Snape 'ad told Dumbledore that I shouldn't be keepin' so many animals that can distract or 'arm any of the students," He frowned, "It's not ma fault, though, they always seem ta be in trouble." He was blabbering on, clearly upset by the situation.

"Well, go on!" Hermione huffed, looking anxious. Hagrid nodded then continued.

"So, I was down thar when this cloked man came an sat beside me. Not wantin to be rude, I accepted a drink or two that he offered me." He exclaimed, looking slightly gilty.

"Just how many is a drink or two?" Harry's brows rose in concern as he watched Hagrid look away.

"I unno," He sighed, trying not to look Harry in the eye, "About six or so."

"_Six?_" Hermione questioned, although it turned out to be more of a statement of surprise, jaw dropping.

"Yeah, six." Hagrid said, quickly continuing, "He said he had a Grindylow is what he told me. I was pissed off ma seat an upset with Dumbledore for 'im wantin me to not ave anymore pets, so I took interest." He looked away in shame, "He said the poor guy would ave to be killed if he din't give 'im to a better owner!"

"Ugh," I groaned, "Why are we asking him this?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Because it's necessary," She shook her head at me, disapprovingly, "Were you not listening at any of the meetings?"

"No, not like that," I laughed, "I mean, why are we asking him how he got it when we could be asking _what he's going to do_ with it?" Hermione took understanding at turned to Harry.

"Yeah," Harry looked at Hagrid, "What _are_ you going to do with it?"

"Well, I was 'hoping that's where you guys come in." He looked at all of us, sheepishly, "Do ya think you could all find a place to ide em?"

"_Hide_ him?" Hermione practically shouted, "Do you know what would happen to you – to _us_ if someone found out?" Her mouth tightened into a thin line. "I say, if _anything_ we'll have to do something about it. Set it free!"

"I second that," I smirked, dazzled by Hermione's independence. Her eyes flickered my way, the irritated scowl leaving her face and being replaced by a small smile.

"Fine!" Hagrid cried out, "But let me 'ave 'em for a little bit longer?" A sense of hope glimmered on his face and Harry gave in.

"_Fine_," He grimaced, "But not for _too_ long."

* * *

**Hermione's Point of View**

_We were in the middle of the Forbidden Forest with the moon as our only light source, all our surroundings darkened. Ron turned to me, a look of despair on his face._

"_Hermione," He whispered, tears running from his eyes down his face, a wand to his throat, "Don't give in; Don't tell him what he wants."_

"_WHERE IS IT?" The dark voice growled, turning to me. His voice was sharp, deep, yet in a screeching way, high, piercing through my ears at the same time. "Tell me where my precious Nagini is." His wand went deeper into my best friend's throat, causing him to cough. I looked at Ron, tears rolling down my cheeks._

"_Hermione," He said breathlessly, "Don't tell him anythin-"_

"_If you don't tell me, child, then your mate will be tortured until he has no more life within him." Voldemort threatened, his wand still inching into Ron every second._

"_Ron," I cried, helpless. He shook his head while I sobbed, "Ron, _please_! You can't get hurt, you're not ready for death!"_

"_Silence!" Voldemort shrieked, "Tell me what is needed!" His wand was cutting deeper into Ron's skin. Ron gasped at the pain as blood seeped through where Voldemort's wand was, blood trickling down his throat._

"_Ronald!" I sobbed, looking at Voldemort desperately for mercy. His mouth curled into a devilish grin, ripping me apart, "He's at Hogwarts!" I screamed to Voldemort through tears._

"_You lie to me, fool!" He screeched as Ron fell to the floor, shaking with pain._

"_No!" I yelped, dropping to my knees beside Ron, crying, "What have you done to him?" I bawled out in emotional pain, feeling my heart being sliced in half._

_Voldemort disappeared as I watched Ron stop moving, his body going limp._

"_Ron!" I cried, my body dropping on him, hugging him, "You can't!" I screamed in grief,  
"We haven't gone on our first date yet! You told me you'd never leave!" Tears were streaming down my face._

"_Hermione…" I heard a distant voice call._

"_I haven't married you yet!"_

"_Hermione…" It called again._

"_We haven't had children and grown old together!" I felt my body tremble as I wept._

"_Hermione, please…"_

"_I haven't told you I love you yet!"_

"Hermione!" I jump started awake, tears rolling down my face.

"Ron," I started trembling with tears again, "It felt so real."

"Shh," He whispered, pulling me into a hug, "It was just a dream," he pulled me onto his lap, rocking me back and forth.

"It was you – and you – died – horcrux – tortured in front of me!" I cried into Ron's chest, my voice being muffled by his shirt.

"Oh," He hugged me tighter, kissing the top of my head, "it's okay now, I'm here. Nothing going to happen," He whispered into my hair, kissing it. After a while, I calmed down in his arms, wiping at my tear stained face. Ron looked down at me, "Better?" I nodded in response. He sighed, pushing the strands of hair in my face behind my ear.

Yawning, I said, "I'm sorry."

"And what exactly should you be sorry for?" He asked with a worry stricken face.

"I woke you up." At that, he chuckled. A frown appeared on my face, "Why are you laughing?"

"You just had a nightmare about torture and killings, but you're worries about me being woken up?" He shook his head, smiling, "Some things I just won't understand about you."

I laughed, "When you put it like that you make me seem like I'm an emotional wreck." I sunk into bed, Ron's arms wrapped around me. Ron sank in, too, my face in his chest.

"Good night, Hermione," Ron said before turning off the bed side table lamp. He kissed my cheek in a charming manner, "Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Ron." I hugged him tighter, breathing in his scent.

Wishing sweet dreams doesn't work? For the rest of the night I dreamed of Ron.

Now that is one sweet dream.

* * *

"Hermione," Ron breathed as my eyes fluttered open, awoken. Ron's blue eyes greeted me a good morning, smiling, "How was your sleep?"

"Prefect." I yawned, "And yours?"

"Perfect." He mimicked my words, arms around me, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I smiled back, butterflies filling every inch of me. I wanted to stay here forever with no interruptions, but then I came to realization, "It's Saturday."

"Yeah," He sighed, "Try outs for Quidditch season are today." But then he pulled me closer, growling playfully, "But I don't think Quidditch is for me." I giggled uncontrollably.

"Stop it," Laughter was making breathing fairly hard, "You have to try out and beat Cormac." The growling stopped and he looked at me, thoughtfully.

"Then again, that _is_ true," He sighed, "McLaggen's just asking for trouble." After a few seconds, his arms left from around me and he untangled himself, groaning and getting out of bed. He walked over to the bathroom, flashing a smile before closing the door. I heaved a sigh and fell back into bed.

It felt so empty lying in bed without Ron. It tingled where his hand sat throughout the night, becoming cold. I got up and made the bed, stretching. There was a tapping at the window, and I turned around to see Pigwidgen, Ron's owl. He was trying to get through the closed window, smacking into it every time. I rolled my eyes, laughing, and I opened up the window.

Attached to Pig's feet were multiple letters and a small box. I untied it all and looked over to the unknowing bird.

"You know, Pig, you're not supposed to drop off the letters until lunch time." I laughed at the owl. I looked through all the letters in my hand – there was one for everyone, including Harry and I.

I ripped open the letter, smiling as the scent of the Burrow filled my lungs.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? I'm sorry if Pigwidgen isn't co-operating much, he's still learning.  
Make sure Ron gets his letter, inside of the little box is his equipment for Quidditch tryouts – don't let him use the enlargement charm, knowing Ron, he'll end up disapparating it to China._

I snickered at this. She was right; I'll have to do it so he doesn't hurt himself. I read on…

_I heard about the bed misplacement. Professor McGonagall contacted us, wanting me to be comfortable. Your sleeping with Ron, I suppose?_

I felt the blush creep on my face.

_Well, I can only suppose; I know Ginny would rather sleep with Harry then her brother.  
If Ron tries anything, tell him that when he gets home he just might not end up with anything to try with.  
Sorry, that was Percy._

I laughed out loud at the scene. I could just see slapping Percy at the back of his head after he stole the paper away from his mother.

_Have fun over there!  
But not too much fun…  
Sorry again, Percy decided he would terrorize my letters to you all._

_Love all,  
Mum_

I giggled at the letter as Ron stepped out of the washroom, changed into clean clothes.

"Whatcha' got there?" He asked, smiling softly.

"Oh, nothing," I smiled back, "just a letter from your mum," He nodded walking over to the letters, "And Percy." He stopped dead in his tracks, turning to me, eyes widened.

"Percy?" He looked to the letter in my hand, then to me, "Like, my brother Percy?"

"Are there any other 'Percy's that we know?" I asked, stifling a giggle. Ron stepped towards me, "Oh no you don't," I said, backing away, "This is _my_ letter." He strode closer to me, my heart picking up speed, "It's not like he _said_ anything about us_sleeping together_." I laughed as Ron snatched the letter out of my hands and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

I gave up, walking over to the bed and changing out of Ron's top. I pulled a pair of dark wash skinny jeans on and a red top. Weekends were the only days we could wear our own clothes – well, other than holidays. I heard a door click open and I quickly zipped up my jeans, turning around. There, in the doorway stood Ron with a horror stricken face, my letter in hand.

"When we get back home, my balls aren't the ones who are gonna get chopped off."

"Ron!" I snickered, grabbing the letter from his hand, "At least he wasn't _that_ graphic!" Ron barked with laughter and grabbed the package, unwrapping it to find small, toy like equipment. I walked over to Ron, wand in hand.

"My mum seriously doesn't trust me with a wand," He laughed, rolling his eyes. I flicked my wrist, the wand enlarging the equipment. Ron smiled at me once I was finished and looked over to the bed side table.

"_Shoot!_" He shouted, grabbing my hand and shoving the letters in his back pocket, "Breakfast is almost done!" We ran out of the Gryffindor chamber and belted towards the Great Hall.

When we got there, it seemed as if all eyes were on us. Abruptly, most of the students at the Gryffindor table started clapping. Kids started standing, whistles were being thrown everywhere and hurrahs of delight. Ron and I looked at each other, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, before sitting down across from Harry and Ginny.

"Should I ask why we just got a standing ovation?" Ron asked. He then proceeded to stuff the food in his plate down his throat – I giggled at that.

"Well, you guys _finally_ got out of bed," Oliver Wood laughed as he scooted closer to Ron, "The lovely couple."

"Oliver, have we not already made it clear that we're not a couple?" I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Well, you two seemed to enjoy the position you were in last night," he wiggled his eyebrows. Ron turned his head to the side, curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"This morning, you two were practically wrapped around each other, faces inches apart," Neville cut into the conversation, snickering just a tad. I gave him a face of inquiring and he added on, "What? It's true." Blush crept on his face.

"Yeah, one of the guys got a picture of it, too." Lee added in, smirking. Both of our faces turned red. Ron burrowed his face in my shoulder, the back of his neck red, as well. Lee and everyone else howled with laughter.

"Oh!" Ron started, his head snapping up, looking for someone, "Dumb and dumber!" He shouted over to the twins while they got up, walked over to us, glaring at Ron.

"That's mister dumber and dumb to you," George laughed sarcastically.

"Guys, seriously?" Ginny asked, shaking her head, "Go on Ron and spit it out."

"Mum sent letters to us! Hermione got them this morning and we all got our equipment, too." He smiled and pulled out of his back pocket all the letters, handing them out to the family. "Oh, and you got one too, Harry."

Everyone tore open their letters, reading them through. Once everyone was done, almost all of them had faces as bright as tomatoes.

"Percy," Ginny shook her head in embarrassment, "why must he always mortify me?"

"You're not the only one," the twins said together, shaking their heads, as well. "So, where's the quidditch stuff?"

"Oh, upstairs," I said, laughing, "I've enlarged everything already, so whenever you can, go upstairs and it'll be all set for you."

"Thanks," They all smiled at me.

* * *

**Ron's point of View**

We had just finished breakfast, walking up to the Gryffindor tower. I left Hermione with Ginny while the guys and I were getting ready for practice. We got into the boys room and started to change.

"You know," George laughed, "You totally want to see that picture we took of you and Hermione." Fred smirked at this, winking.

"You guys took it?" I asked, open-mouthed, "With what camera?"

"Collin Creevey's, of course!" Fred said proudly. _Oh Merlin._

"So now those picture are gonna go every-"

"Ron!" Ginny shouted, running into the room, red in the face, "Hermione." At the sound of her name, my head snapped in Ginny's direction. I felt my stomach drop with the sight of Ginny's facial expression.

"Where is she?" I asked, inhaling and exhaling sharply.

"She's in the girls bathroom, crying." My heart crumpled when she answered my question. _Please, let her be okay._

"What happened?"

"Malfoy-" I didn't allow her to finish before darting through the door, enraged.

_My God, if he even _touched _her, I'll be sent to Azkaban for accomplishing each and every forbidden spell._

**OH SNAP, ANOTHER CLIFFY. I LOVE CLIFFIES! :D**

**This is actually a really good chapter size, in my personal opinion. I'll be putting up a preview for the next chapter on my webby, so go check it out if you really want to know what happens next!**

**AGH, REVIEW, PEOPLE.  
All updates will be on the website!**

**Love you all,  
- Lianne! (L)**

_Next Chapter Quote Preview: _

"_The anger was boiling inside me as soon as I saw Draco on the field for try outs, laughing with his pathetic posy. My fist clenched as I got closer to him."_

**_Review if you want more! MUAHAHA._**


	12. There's a Little Dirt on Your Nose

**THIS CHAPTER = LIFE MADE. READ ON.**

_Quote Preview: "__"Oh, Ronald," she sighed, her head falling onto my shoulder."_

**There's a Little Dirt on Your Nose**

I was running through the halls with rage, searching for the ruthless cad who could even think about doing _anything_ to _my_ Hermione and get away with it. I yearn to kick the living shit out of Malfoy, the snake.

Then it hit me. I know where Draco is; he's where every other teenage wizard who thinks they have a future in sports is at the moment. _The Quidditch Pitch_. That stopped me dead in my tracks, turning around to find the bloody bastard.

Hermione – what could he have possibly done to hurt the most beautiful, confident witch of the millennium? Anger bubbled inside me, the thought of Hermione crying again; like she had last night in my arms. I was terrified, I couldn't do anything to keep those bad images out of her head; all I could do was cradle her, hold her tighter.

But now I can.

The anger was boiling inside me as soon as I saw Draco on the field for try outs, laughing with his pathetic posy. My fist clenched as I got closer to him. He's going to pay for ever thinking he could hurt Hermione.

I neared him and his posy stopped laughing, looking away from me and trying not to keep eye contact. Malfoy looked in my direction and started throwing daggers at me with his eyes. I accepted the daggers with full arms – once I was through with him, his daggers would seem like a pathetic toy.

"Draco." I growled, pushing him against a pole. Fear struck his face, but he tried hiding it with a cocky grin, "What did you do to Hermione?"

I noticed from the corner of my eye that the guys, and Ginny, had gotten here to witness what might happen. He snickered, "What's it to you? You sad that your girlfriend can't-"

"Malfoy, you unworthy son of a bitch, don't play games with me." I snarled, pressing my forearm harder against his throat, "Now. Tell. Me. What. You. Did."

The smirk wiped off his face, hate glowing in his now darkened eyes, "I called her a mudblood."

And within the three seconds it took for him to say that, something inside me snapped, fury bursting through every inch of me.

"You did _WHAT_?" I roared causing him to shiver underneath my grasp. I felt the hatred flash inside me, my fist clenching harder. From my peripheral vision, I saw Harry shake his head, and I knew that I should try and compose myself.

"I just couldn't help myself," He spat, his teeth baring, "It's not like she's anything special, that girl of yours. She's a mutt." I felt my chest stop heaving and I pulled my arm away.

_He's not worth it. _I kept telling myself as I turned away from him, starting to walk away. I took a deep breath in through my nose, trying to keep calm. My mum would be prou-

"She should just crawl away in a hole and die." I heard him snigger a maleficent laugh from behind me.

_Fuck being proud._

I turned around and slammed my already clenched fist into Malfoy's face, all my strength put into the throw. I heard a crack and witnessed him flying through the air, knocking into Crabbe and Goyle, blood gushing from his nose.

"My Hermione is twice the wizard you'll _ever_ be!" I roared, "You call her anything ever again and your fucking pathetic excuse for a face won't ever be recognized through all the blood, you fucking prick." I spat on him, giving him my one last threat. I shoved my way out of the crowd that had surrounded us (some with video cameras, others patting me on the back), and knew that with what I just did, there would be punishments.

Once the people cleared out and I could get through, I almost toppled over.

At the edge of the bright green field, I saw Hermione. Her face was tear stained, my heart ached just beholding the sight. I heard everyone quiet down as we walked towards each other, gaze never faltering.

"Did you see all that?" I asked as soon as we neared one another, concern rising and over powering my anger towards Malfoy. She nodded, tears starting to stream down her face again, "Hermione, I'm sorry." I hugged her and her arms instantly went around my neck, tears started to roll down my face as well. She looked up at me, my arms still wrapped around her. I started babbling, "If I did all of this sooner, you wouldn't be crying now. You can't hurt anymore, I won't let that hap-" She put a finger up to my lips, silencing me. She lifted the finger from my lips and her hands went around my waist, hugging me tighter. I smiled, returning the hug, "I love you, Hermione." I breathed, teary eyed. I kissed the top of her head like I had before, holding her closer.

"I love you too, Ron." She sniffed into my t-shirt, snuggling there.

_But she doesn't know how true the words that just left my mouth were._

Cheers were starting from the crowd as they were all walking towards us, "Wanna…?" I started to question, but she nodded, smiling through her tears.

"Yeah," She smiled, pulling away from the hug and grabbing hold of my hand. We walked away from the crowd together, holding each other's hands, smiling as bright as possible. My heart sped up as I noticed we were walking towards the Gryffindor tower. At the moment, no one would be in there, seeing as the try outs were about to start and all the girls would be cheering on the guys.

We stepped through the doorway after whispering the secret pass code and detected that I was right. The fire was crackling in the sweet silence, welcoming us both into the warm common room. Hermione walked over to the long, burgundy couch, quietly sitting down, looking away from me. I walked over and sat beside her, the tension building.

"Hey," I started with apprehension, staring at her solemnly until she looked back at me, "You okay?"

"No," She heaved a sigh, giving me a false, sad smile.

"Draco won't ever hurt you again," I said, pulling her close to me with a hug.

"I'm not upset because of _Draco_," She explained, "What you did back there could – _will_ give you a suspension." Her expression was heartbreaking, though I couldn't help but grin at how she was worrying about me instead of how much of a complete arse Malfoy was to her.

"Hermione, you're not paying any attention to _why_ I wanted to…" I snarled the next few words. Hermione's state of mind had conquered over the frenzy, but that doesn't mean that my temper had fully left me, "_rip his head off_."

"But that's exactly why I'm so upset about it. He isn't worth it," She whispered, looking away from me again. I shook my head in disagreement and she looked back at me in somewhat confusion, "What; do you think he's actually worth it?"

"No, but I think _you're_ worth it." I clarified, my stomach knotting because of the overload in butterfly population. Her head shot up at me spontaneously, her eyes piercing into mine. I looked away from them, wincing at the thought of her reading my mind.

"Oh, Ronald," she sighed, her head falling onto my shoulder. _Oh Merlin, how I love it when she uses my name like that_. _I could die happy listening to her voice calling out my name,_ "I'm sorry." A jolt of confusion hit me. _She's_ sorry?

"For what?" I asked, but didn't allow her to answer the question, "No, you shouldn't be sorry. You were crying, Hermione! I'm the one that lost control."

"Lost control? It's not like you used the cruciatus curse on the boy, Ron." She shook her head in dissimilarity.

"Oh, but I was thinking it…" I breathed. Hermione looked up at me, catching my eye and holding it there, "Hermione," I broke the silence, "When he said that you were… were practically worthless, I felt like I wanted to _kill_ him, 'Mione. I didn't even want to use my wand because it wouldn't give me the satisfaction I wanted. You're _not_ worthless; you're everything to me."

And she is everything to me – so why didn't it give me the warm, fuzzy feeling that I had hoped to get when saying it?

_Because she doesn't know the full meaning of what you just confessed really is. Ron, I bet she doesn't even think it's a confession._

She broke the gaze with a blush, her cheeks a fiery red. She could even qualify for being a Weasley when she blushed that hard.

… _Why must you always think of Hermione as something more than just a friend, Ron?_

"Never mind me, now," Hermione started. At first, I thought she was replying to my deep, personal thoughts, but then I realized she was changing the topic of our conversation, "What's wrong?"

My eyebrows furrowed, "Wrong? Nothing's wrong." Of course there's something wrong; but after everything she just went through, do I really want to put her in that big of a predicament? No, I don't think so.

"You know what I'm talking about, Ron." She bit her lip, "You can't expect me not to notice; I'm not _that_ unknowing – at least, I think not."

"I know you're not," I smiled poorly, "The Gryffindor try outs aren't until five, right?"

"Ron, stop trying to change the topic on me." Her voice became demanding, but soothed out when she started up again, taking in a calming breath, "Now, what's wrong?"

Hermione was staring at me with bottomless, concern filled eyes. Her hand reached up to my cheek, cupping it softly. My heart sped up and my mind started racing; I needed to slow it down before I couldn't contain myself. I touched her cheek, as well, taking in how admirably beautiful she is.

"Hermione," I whispered her name and she fell into my touch, closing her eyes. A small smile was on her face, "Do you _really_ want to know what's wrong?" She opened her eyes, nodding ever so slightly.

"I do." Her eyes stared into mine. I nodded in response.

_What do I say?  
I like her? Of course, but how far do I go?  
Ron, do you have enough feelings to go any farther? Yes, I do._

"Okay," I started, taking in a deep breath, "When's the last time you got… you know, butterflies?" I asked quickly, a blush creeping on my face. She took in a sharp breath and a smile slipped onto her face.

"Right now." She breathed, her thumb rubbing my cheek. She looked at where her thumb was, and whispered with a small, gentle giggle, "There was dirt on your cheek." My heart skipped a beat when the words left her mouth. She glanced down at my lips, then looked away in a scurry, taking her hand away from my face.

I grabbed her hand in mid air and she looked back at me rapidly, a look of surprise on her face. "You want to know what's wrong with me?" I questioned seriously, "Why we can't just give in and confess to each other; that's what's wrong with me." I whispered, a smile forming on my face as I shook my head. I played with her fingers, my heart flipping. A wide smile was plastered on her face as I tried to build up the courage and continued, "Here, I'll start." I breathed, still playing with her fingers, "Hermione Granger, I've been desperately in love with you ever since the day you told me I had dirt on my nose." I said, my gaze falling from her eyes, the blush on my face growing stronger.

_Please, say something._

_

* * *

_**Hermione's Point of View**

_Did I hear right?_

My heart was beating rapidly and he glanced down at my lips again, shooting back up at my eyes again to make sure I didn't catch it.

_Oh, I caught it._

I looked back down at his lips, my stomach churning. I could feel his cool, minty breath on my face, inches away from one another. His bright, blue eyes now turned a deep, dark blue. We inched into one another, our eyes never leaving the strong stare into one another's eyes.

"Hermione?" Ron asked softly, faces teasingly close, "If you don't say something soon, I might have to shoot myself." I giggled, rolling my eyes.

"Ron, I think you've got a little dirt on your lips." I breathed, my stomach filling with butterflies. He shook his head, a smile on his face, closing the space between us.

Our lips slowly pressed against one another's, unhurried and soft. We pulled away, eyes closed, smiling, only inches between us. _He just kissed me!_

But then, something in the air around us became… deeper, more passionate. Something I've never felt before. No books or any amount of knowledge can explain what happened, but it changed. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me, a fire burning within his own. His arms wrapped around my waist and I straddled on his lap, my hands going to either sides of his face.

When our lips met a second time, it was like fireworks shot out of me. Our lips danced slowly, passionately. I felt him smile underneath our kiss, than deepened it; a small, uncontrolled moan escaped his lips. I was on his lap, causing him to fall over onto the couch, bringing me with him.

"I love you," I murmured underneath the kiss as his arms pulled me closer. The kiss slowed down after a while, stopping because of our loss of breath.

"That might've been the corniest line I've ever heard you say," He chuckled, referring to my line about the dirt on his lips. I blushed as he hugged me tighter.

"Ron, I've been waiting to do that since the first day we met." I confessed, smiling widely. He laughed, and nodded in agreement.

"Me too." He sighed in contentment, kissing my nose."Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I love you, too." He smiled at me, snuggling closer.

And there we were, lying beside each other, gasping for breath after our first kiss.

**Ron and Hermione = Happily together.  
Harry and Ginny = Almost there.  
Me? Forever alone. :'D**

**HOW'D YOU LIKE IT?  
I'm so sorry that it took almost four days to put it up; this one had to be perfect!  
I'm so glad Malfoy now has a bloody nose! :D**

**This is the **_**perfect**_** kiss. It's… 3**

**Actually, my brother helped me with the plot of this chapter and where it would be going. PLEASE, go check him out! He's an amazing author and has a fan fiction called **_**The Other Promise**_**. Check him out: Tails360**

**I love you all so very much, and don't forget to check on the webby for updates!**

**Love always,  
- Lianne! (L)**

_Quote Preview:_

_As we opened the door, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville and practically the whole Gryffindor student population came crashing in at our feet, clearly listening to everything that just happened._


	13. He's a Keeper

**I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU ALL! (L)**

_Quote Preview: "__He grabbed her and tried to –"_

**He's a Keeper**

_I love her_. I thought to myself as she kissed my lips softly, pulling away to look into my eyes.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, cuddling into my chest.

"How much I adore you," I breathed, savoring the moment. She giggled into my chest, making my heart flutter, "How about you?"

"I'm thinking about how wrong I was about you," She looked up at me, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling, "Your emotional range is much larger then a tea spoon." She smiled, pulling me into a trance.

I moved closer down to her, my nose caressing her as I kissed her tenderly on the mouth.

I've waited years for this.

She pulled away, a slight smile on her lips as she looked at the time. Her smile dropped as she read; 3:45.

"Oh!" She gasped, sitting up from the cuddle. I got up with her, scratching my head in confusion, "don't you have to go to try outs?" I smiled at this.

"Do you really think I still care whether I make the quidditch team or not while you're in my arms?" I chuckled, shaking my head. She smiled, slapping me playfully on the arm.

"You can't say that, Ron. You've been waiting to be a catcher all summer long! Every owl you sent me was about it." She smiled brightly, pulling on my hand, "Come on, you have to go."

I got up and wrapped my arms around her, my heart pounding in contentment. I kissed her cheek, heating up under my lips. She held my hand and we walked across the room.

As we opened the door, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville and practically the whole Gryffindor student population came crashing in at our feet, clearly listening to everything that just happened. Harry and Ginny smiled up at us in guilt as Hermione shook her head, silently giggling at the scene.

"I am ashamed of you all," She gaped out as soon as she caught her breath, "Peeping Toms; what has gotten into you all?"

It's times like this where she reminds me of my mother.

"What's gotten into _us_?" Oliver raised his eyebrows, a smirk starting to bloom on his face, "There wouldn't be any peeping Toms if there wasn't anything for us Toms to peep." He laughed as both the twins wiggled their brows.

I felt a warmth sneak onto y face and I tried to cover it with a manly cough, "Well, isn't that an invasion of privacy? If you all paid more attention to Professor McGonagall's speeches, you'd know that that's against the rules of Hogwarts." I smirked as Ginny's eyebrows shot up.

"_Paid attention_, you say? _Follow the rules_?" Ginny snorted, "Since when are you one to be paying attention and following rules? Isn't that, like, against your morals or something?" Harry laughed at that, but instantly stopped when he noticed the daggers shooting out of my eyes with dissatisfaction. I looked down at Hermione and noticed she was giggling.

"Well, it is true, Ron; you're not really one to take pleasure in roles." Hermione laughed, her eyes squinting with the hilarity. I shook my head and held our entangled hands up to my mouth, kissing the back of her hand.

"So?" I asked once they all got up of the floor and straightened themselves out, "Are we gonna play some quidditch or what?"

* * *

When we got out to the quidditch field a second time that day, there was a practice going on already. Hermione and Luna were already on the sidelines, sitting with binoculars.

When Hermione left me to sit down with the girls, I felt as if a chunk of me left with her. After all that we've been through in the last hour or so, not to mention the past few years, it seems as if I'm nothing without her.

_And it's true; I _am_ nothing without her._

"Everyone, gather round!" Ginny yelled to us all, stopping the fight of who would get which broomstick immediately. Harry nodded in gratitude to her and she stepped back. Oliver had resigned from his position as captain this year because of how busy he would be with being in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. He did, however, stay on the team and help Harry out whenever possible.

Harry is now our team captain and he's handling it pretty well – Ginny helps a lot, her being the only girl on our team. Although, it's not really a 'team' yet, seeing as we are all at our try outs, we've all seen how amazing Ginny is so it was unneeded for her to try out; just like it wasn't required for Oliver, either.

"Okay, we're all going to be clean and supportive; we're Gryffindor, not Slytherin, guys." Harry said calmly, but with finality in his voice. There was a small 'ehem' from beside him, and he turned to see Ginny standing there, tapping her foot. I barked with laughter. "Err, sorry – Guys and girl." Ginny nodded, smiling, "So, let's start; Beaters up first."

The twins went up with a few other students and I sat down on the benches with the rest of the team. It seemed as if it took forever to get called up, but eventually, it came time to go up with my broom in hand. Little did I know until I looked beside me that Dean and I weren't the only ones walking to the middle of the field.

"_McLaggen_?" I huffed under my breath, trying my best not to snarl. _Cormac_, the name disgusts me.  
Last year, something happened. We were fifteen and, stupid of me, I was dating Lavender. Hermione decided to bring McLaggen to the Slughorn party, seeing as it would be inappropriate as I already had a girlfriend. He grabbed her and tried to –

"Ron, your turn." Harry cut off my thought, telling me that the other two had already gone. They were tied, four to four. If I got all five shots, I would be the keeper. My stomach pinched, nerves kicking in. Pressure was pounding within me while I got on the nimbus two thousand awaiting my death. Okay, so maybe I'm over exaggerating just a tad; but bloody hell, practically the whole school was watching me intensively, in case I wiped out or something.

I dove upwards to the goal posts, waiting for Harry's cue so he could throw the quaffle at me. He flew up to my level, the quaffles in his hand, and gave me a look that said _'calm down, Ron, you've got this.'_ Before nodding, I looked into the audience.

There, the first person I laid eyes on was Hermione, her hair blowing in the wind this high up off the ground. She looked at me seriously, but sweetly at the same time; a look of reassurance. In my head, her voice was telling me: _'Ron, it's alright, don't worry. Just do your thing.'_ She smiled at me and the bravery started building up inside of me, nodding at Harry.

He nodded and everything after that slowed down. One quaffle came flying at me, looking as if I didn't move soon, I would get knocked out from a throw to the head. Thoughts came flying at me in every direction telling me to move – I didn't. Instead, I put both hands (that should be gripping the broom) in front of my face, stopping the quaffle and it fell to the ground.

Before I could think twice about that, another one came spinning towards one of the hoops that I was not covering. I dove towards it at top speed, catching the quaffle right as it was about to go into the hoop. The crowd cheered in glee and I felt more courage fill me. I bursted towards the middle hoop as I saw Harry throw another quaffle. I grabbed the quaffle in mid air, almost falling off my broom. A small wave of shock went through me as I re positioned myself on the broom. When I looked up, there was a quaffle heading towards me, under me. I quickly leaped forward and caught it before it could go under my legs, my stomach tossed as I saw another one heading straight towards my head. With one quaffle in hand, I put the other free hand before my head and pushed against the force that was thrown with the quaffle ball.

The final ball fell to the ground.

Cheers bursted from the stands as I counted all five balls that I had saved. I repositioned myself on the broom and flew to ground level with Harry, dropping the quaffle I had in my hand. I walked over to Harry and he gave me a pat on the back.

"You're in." He smiled at me, jogging over to Ginny and Oliver. Relief overflowed me, and I felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso, feeling the warmth that had instantly left me before return.

I turned around to see Hermione gleaming up at me, arms going around my neck, hugging me some more.

"If you ever get hurt while on the team, my God, I'll kill you." She whispered in my ear and I could hear the smile in her voice. I laughed and her arms left from around my neck. They started calling up the chasers for tryouts and I watched as the last few people on the benches trotted off to the middle of the field. I put an arm around Hermione and started walking towards the edge of the quidditch pitch. All I wanted was to spend the rest of Friday alone with my Hermione.

_My Hermione_, the thought of her being mine seemed unbelievable. We walked hand in hand together throughout the small crowd on the ground level, trying to get through. When we were past the cluster, a figure smashed into my shoulder, and without any type of apology, walked right past us. I turned around and watched as the back of Cormac's head disappeared into the group.

Anger shot through me as we kept walking away from a chance to kick his sorry arse. Was revenge what I had wanted? No, it shouldn't be like that, but I would like to punish him eternally. Okay, so maybe I do want revenge, but that's not so bad, right?

* * *

**Hermione's Point of View**

"Hermione, hurry up!" Ginny laughed as she held Harry's hand, looking back at Ron and I as she skipped to the entrance. We were getting ready to leave for Hogsmead and I was pulling on my thin red jacket. This was our first time truly leaving the school grounds, and I was excited as ever. Neville and Luna were talking about dirigible plums and the effects they give on the wizard consuming it as they pulled on their coats. I pulled the three large buttons through the holes.

The six of us left the Gryffindor tower, ready to see Hogsmeade in the twilight of the evening. It was a couple hours after the teams were decided, and for celebration, the team thought that we should all meet up at Hog's Head, the restaurant in Hogsmeade. We all agreed; the environment of the Great Hall was… well, great. But having 'great' for breakfast, lunch and dinner was getting a tad boring.

We were out of the castle and on our way to the little village. A small breeze flew by and I thanked Ginny's consideration of bringing coats, just in case.

Speaking of Ginny, I noticed her and Harry getting a little closer today. I confronted her today after the tryouts about that, and she reassured me that 'if it was something, you'd know by now'. Ron, scared to hesitate on the subject, left Ginny and I to chat.

"Harry!" Ginny's voice snapped me out of my reverie. I glanced around to see Ginny being tickled by Harry. She ran forward, laughter beaming out of her. Ron turned to me with worried eyes.

"You've been awfully silent," He wrapped an arm around me as he looked at me with concern, "What's on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing really," I grinned at him, my head falling on his shoulder as we continued to walk forward, nearing the village, "Just thinking about all that's changing."

"Changing?" Ron laughed, his arm flexing around me, "I don't remember anything about change." He joked and I nudged him in the gut. He yelped in laughter and smiled down at me, "I know what you mean."

We reached the village and the first thing that greeted us was the restaurant, _Hogs Head_ in big, bright letters. We walked into Hogs Head and I noticed the light scent of cigarette with a tad bit of leather in the air. I scrunched my nose and looked at Ron. He seemed to have the same look I had on and tightened his hold on me. We looked around and saw Luna and Neville walking to a group filled with our lovable jocks, wide grins on their faces, waving to us. I smiled and Ron led me to the table, sitting down into our seats. It was pretty packed, the table that was chosen. It seemed as if there was suppose to be only six per table, but we were squishing in nine.

"May I take your orders?" The witch asked politely, but there was passive rebellion in her voice. I recognized her to be a student that was in her seventh year at Hogwarts, a Hufflepuff.

The group ordered, her attention growing as Oliver swooped his hair out of his face, chewing on his bottom lip. Ron and I snickered at that, knowing that his tip surely won't be as little as a galleon or two. She turned to us and asked the famous, "And what for the lovely couple?"

_Wait, what?_

My cheeks filled with blood. Is that what we are; a couple?

"A-err-uh…" Ron started stuttering, his ears turning red, "Can w-we – err, I mean, can I have a pumpkin pasty and a pitcher of butter beer?" He asked, face flushing in embarrassment. I gathered myself to order.

"Yes, a stack of cauldron cakes and some pumpkin juice, please." I said awkwardly, the server clearly paying more attention to Oliver than to Ron and I. She nodded and waved her wand, all the food piling onto the table after floating in through the kitchen. At the very end of all the food was a little paper. It landed on Oliver's plate softly. He smiled at her, opening up the little note.

"Oli," Ron started, his voice fake, "How's the baby? Your girlfriend has been talking an awful lot about the little fellow and how he's turning one in a few months." Oliver's face dropped and his glare was one of death. The paper in Oliver's hand bursted into flames and she stomped away. His shoulders slumped as he glowered at Ron.

"And the keeper blocks the score!" Lee Jordan shouted, laughing.

_This is gonna be good._

**I'm so **so** so **_**so**_** sorry! I haven't updated in days! It's been really difficult updating every so often seeing as exams are coming up and we have to study so hard. The teachers are piling on the homework!  
SO, I think I'm gonna be updating once a week, if that's fine with all of you? After exams, it'll probably be more like once every three and a half days? ;)**

**So, this chapter kinda just gives you a little back up information about what happened to Hermione when she somewhat went out with Cormac. It also shows a little bit of a competitive side of Ron! :D**

**Ugh, all winter there has been hardly any snow here in Canada, and then suddenly we have snow that's up to our hips. Craziness! Though, in the summer, Canada is REALLY hot! Stupid bipolar country…**

**Did you like it? I really hope you did. **

**EVERYONE, I have some replies on my website to a few reviews that have some questions within them. Go check that out asap. (:**

**Love you all so much,**

**Lianne! (L)**

_Next Chapter Quote Preview:_

_"I really should make it official."_

**AND NOW, A LITTLE SOMETHING EXTRA SPECIAL:**

_**Draco: If you review, my basilisk will be pleased to slytherin to your chamber of secrets. ;)**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	14. Silly Woman

**You guys make me sad, only getting four reviews when I'm so close to 100. REVIEW, YOU PEOPLE. D:**

_Quote Preview: Girlfriend. The word seemed so childish compared to the feelings I felt for her._

**Silly Woman**

"Ron, they're getting a little…" Harry started from across the table, referring to our drunken mates.

"Out of hand?" I grimaced as Lee Jordan attempter to take another sip of his butterbeer, but instead, managed to spill it all over himself. Ginny was having a giggle fit as Harry was trying to calm her down and make sure she doesn't end up falling off his lap and onto the floor with laughter. She was clearly smashed out of her mind and he was the complete opposite of the careless wreck she now was.

We were the only two sober.

"Why do we have to take owls, anyways?" Oliver hiccupped his way through the sentence, looking at us all blankly, "why is it e-even called owls? It has n-nothing to do with birds!"

"Good question!" Hermione laughed uncontrollably, "You know what I think, Ron?" I smiled. Her eyelids were starting to droop and she looked exhausted, although her personality said otherwise. I decided to play along, seeing no harm involved.

"What do you think, 'Mione?" I asked the loud, smiling girl on my lap.

She smiled wider, blinking slowly, "I think I should just stop caring ab-bout school!" she proclaimed with volume, raising her eyebrows. I shook my head.

"That's complete bollocks, Hermione. You and studying are like Harry and flying." I explained to the intoxicated Hermione.

"But that's the thing! I _hate _it! I want to be adventurous and not so… on the edge and perturbing!" She yelled, her eyebrows furrowing. _Merlin, even as a drunk she uses the best phrasing,_ I laughed to myself. This time, she looked at me more intensely, her voice softening, "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you are a silly woman." I breathed and a smile spread across her face, but was soon replaced with a bit of a frown.

"But I'm not silly." She sighed, "I'm not funny; nor am I laid back or collected…" She looked away from me, leaning back into my chest, and with a yawn said, "I wish I was more like you."

My stomach was hardly a stomach by the time she finished talking – it was a butterfly cage. More like me? Why would she ever want that?

"Hermione, you're tired. We should get you home." I whispered into her ear as she smiled soundlessly. I looked over to Harry with question.

_How the hell are we going to get them all home?_

Walking was out of the question (Ginny ending up in a ditch would be satisfying to watch, but I'm pretty sure my mum would kill me if anything were to happen to her) and apparating would be a little hard to do when they can hardly stand still. Harry must've been thinking the same thing, because his face was puzzled as he looked at the group.

"We should use the floo network," he said softly as the group went onto another topic, motioning to look over to the corner of the restaurant where the fireplace was, "I made sure that our fireplace would be extinguished; I talked to Professor McGonagall – you know, just in case." He explained logically. I looked over to the corner of the restaurant and nodded, seeing as we had no other choice.

My cheeks were burning red as I noticed Hermione's breathing steadied and I felt her body relax, sleeping. Her tiny fingers were laced between my large ones.

Harry cleared his voice loudly, making me jump out of my seat, nearly waking Hermione. I shot Harry a glare and he apologetically smiled, standing up and steadying Ginny beside him. He pressed his wand to his throat and whispered the spell that gives you a more amplified voice when your wand it held to your throat. "Ehem, guys?" we all stopped talking at once and allowed Harry to continue, "We're going to be using the floo system to get home so listen carefully." He looked at them all sternly, than continued, "Take this," he gave everyone a handful of floo powder and lead them all to the fireplace of the restaurant.

Everyone squeezed by Hermione and I, following Harry's instructions and disappearing into the fireplace. I picked up the light weight Hermione in my arms and walked over to Harry after making sure the bill was paid for and no one left anything behind.

"Gryffindor tower, Hogwarts!" Ginny said and disappeared, leaving Harry, Hermione and I as the last few here. The restaurant was closing down and the staff members were clearing up. Harry nodded at me in a goodbye and took a handful of floo powder, tossing the pouch with all the rest to me.

He threw the powder into the fireplace, turning it a bright green, and said clearly, "Gryffindor tower, Hogwarts." He disappeared, as well. As the last person here, I walked over to a staff member. He was a young man, not older than twenty six, and was running around the place, trying to clean the place up before he left. He was the only one left here, besides the Hufflepuff student.

"Need any help?" I asked him, and he the expression on his face turned from a horrified, desperate look to a thankful one.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout me, mate." He shook his head, smiling, "Besides, you seem to have your hands full," he laughed, "that your girlfriend?"

_Girlfriend._ The word seemed so childish compared to the feelings I felt for her. Earlier today, we kissed; but will it become something more? Does she _want _it to become anything more?

_I really should make it official._

"Yeah," I stated simply, looking down at the sight in my arms.

"She's a beaut," he said, nodding his head, "And seemed like the life of the party, earlier." I snorted at that. He raised his eyebrows.

"She really isn't." I breathed, but smiled, "She's always worrying about her grades and everyone around her. She's the top off all our classes, but no matter if she's at ninety eight; she strives to be one hundred percent." I laughed softly, "But that's what I love about her, you know? She cares." I shook my head. I'm making conversation about my girlfriend with a complete and total stranger, "Anyways, I should be going – get her to bed." I held her in one arm and shook his hand, "See you around."

"You too." He smiled and walked away to the kitchen. I walked over to the fireplace and with my free hand, opened up the pouch and grabbed the last handful of floo powder. I threw it into the fireplace and quickly repositioned her in my arms, bridal style. "Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts!"

I started to spin as soon as I stepped foot into the fireplace, gripping Hermione in my arms. I flew forward and felt myself land on something soft.

"Took you long enough," Harry's voice welcomed me as I opened my eyes, "I was starting to worry you said it wrong and were sent halfway across the world." He laughed, "Well, I'm off to bed." He said, getting up from beside me off the couch and walking into the guy's dorm.

I sighed and got up, following him to the door. I walked in to see everyone snoring away in their beds. Harry got into bed and said goodnight, turning off his bedside table lamp. I laid Hermione in bed and opened up her suitcase, looking for her pajamas. The first thing I came across was my blue quidditch shirt and a pair of pink boxer shorts. I took off her red jacket and placed it on a chair. She was wearing a long sleeved, grey shirt with a few buttons at the top. I took that off, being careful not to wake her. I avoided looking at her lacey black bra and took off her dark wash skinny jeans, being greeted with a white pair of cheeky undies. As I grabbed the boxers, I stared lovingly at the sight in front of me. I have no alternative intentions other then getting the girl I love dressed for bed, and it made my heart flutter.

This isn't like any teenage love affair; there is no lust. Yes, I lust for her lips, but with the opportunity right before me to wake her up and do so much more, the innocence of the situation makes my heart pound harder than anything else.

I lifted her arms above her head softly, pulling the last piece of clothing onto her. I picked her up and tucked her into bed, making sure she was still asleep. I then, grabbed my pajama pants and quickly changed on the spot, in case anyone was still awake. I pulled off my shirt and climbed into bed beside the girl I loved, wrapping my arms around her. She was cold against my warm chest, so I pulled her closer. I felt unconsciousness trying to overcome me, and I breathed in Hermione's scent.

"Goodnight, my love."

* * *

**Hermione's Point of View**

The morning sun shone brightly in my hardly-awake-yet face, irritatingly blinding. I had a small head ache and my stomach was churning, the taste of old firewhisky in my mouth.

I took in a cooling breath to try and remember what happened last night. Ginny bought me a jug of butterbeer, daring me to drink it all. Ron got upset with her, but I accepted the challenge. If I'm recalling last night clearly, I had a little more than a pitcher of butterbeer, that's for sure. My stomach turned again, reminding me that drinking on an empty stomach hadn't been the best idea ever. I remember falling asleep at the pub in Ron's lap after fighting my body against sleep.

But where am I now?

I opened my eyes to recognize the familiar room, filled with sleeping familiar people; but no Ron.

"Ron?" My grudgingly voice wasn't ready to talk at such an AM, but I couldn't care for it. After a few moments of no response, I got up stretching, despite my aching body. I looked down at my clothes. Unless I was more faced than I thought I was, I don't remember falling asleep in Ron's T-Shirt.

"Ron?" I called again, this time slightly louder. There was a bang, and then my favorite ginger came strutting through the door, a tray of cups in his hands. He kicked the door closed, smiling at me. He set the tray down carefully.

"G' morning, Hun." He smiled, walking over to me. He kissed my cheek softly and held my hand, leading me to the seating area. "Do you want some tea? You seem like you can use some." He snickered, giving me a cup of the warm, love filled substance.

"That's because I can." I laughed lightly, taking a sip, "Oh, mind explaining how I changed into these clothes?" I hardly finished the question before he started to blush a deep scarlet.

"Err," He stuttered, looking away from me slightly, "Erkandaded." The words were soft, quiet – a mumble.

"What?"

"I kinda did." His voice was louder in volume, but as, if not more filled with embarrassment as his last sentence.

"Did what?" but as soon as I asked the confused question, the answer was known. _He changed me? Out of my-my…_

"Clothes…" he explained softly, answering my thoughts. He must've known what I was thinking from the look on his face, for his expression wasn't far off from mirroring mine. I took another sip of the minty tea, "I changed you out of your clothes and into your pajamas." A shiver hit my body: half from what he had just said, half from the lukewarm tea. "I didn't do anything." He said lightly again, looking away.

"I figured. If you wanted to hurt me, you would've done it a long time ago." I laughed. He nodded, smiling. Something that sounded like a stifled yawn came from behind us, and I turned around to see Harry stretching in bed, Ginny hugging him close. I laughed; the two might as well become a couple. Ron got up and nodded over to the two, and I hopped up, joining him. We walked over to them and stood over the two stirring friends, waiting for their wakening.

Harry was the first one to squint his eyes open. He saw us, but instead of the shocked reaction we were waiting for, he shook his head and reached over to the bedside table for his glasses.

"Really, guys?" He asked, laughing, putting the glasses on, "If you're going to try and sneak attack me, at least have a plan and make sure the person you're trying to give a scare to wont be blind when you try." He shook his head again, and then looked down to Ginny. She was stirring, and opened her eyes. She looked pale – even paler than usual. "You okay?" Harry asked, brushing the hair out of her face.

"I don't feel that great." Ginny replied softly, her eyebrows furrowing. Her nose squinted, and her eyes flashed open. She got up and rushed over to the bathroom. _Oh no._

Harry got up and rushed over to the bathroom, Ron and I tracing behind him. We opened the door to see her on the floor, puking over the toilet.

"Oh!" Harry rushed over and held her hair out of her face. He started to rub her back, cooing comforting words. I looked over to Ron.

"Ron, go into Ginny's bag and get her toothbrush." I ordered him and I rushed over to my own bag. I opened it up and went searching for a hair tie. When I couldn't find it, I got frustrated, and instead of continuing, said, "Accio hair band." It flew out of the bag and I grabbed it, rushing over to the bathroom again. Ron was already back and with the toothbrush in hand. I walked over to Harry and took her red hair out of his hands, tying it out of her face in a high bun. He was rubbing her back still, whispering soothing words.

Ginny's throw up stopped after a good minute and a half, and she looked up at Harry in an apologetic smile. His shoulders fell, letting out a long breath.

"Is it-?" But before Ron could finish, she turned back and started to puke her guts out for a second time. "I guess not."

**Harry cares, Ron cares... :'D  
I JUST LOVE MEN WHO CARE, DON'T YOU? LMFAO.  
Sorry, once again, it took about a week to finish. Why should we have school when we have FF?  
Prof. McGonagall has been giving me a shit load of homework, my OWLS are coming up in about a week and a half. -.-**

**- Lianne! (L)**

**HERE'S A LITTLE TREAT FOR YOU ALL:**

**Mama Umbridge: I'll give you back your Zefron Poster if you review. ;)**

_**READ AND REVIEW, MY LOVES.**_


	15. Perfectly Imperfect

**Oh my lord. You can slap me if you want to. It's been forever since my last update. :o But this is a good one, so I'm stopping myself from dragging on; now, you can READ AND REVIEW. **

_Quote Preview: "Oh, Ron." Hermione's voice called and I snapped my head to see... Oh God, have mercy._

**Perfectly Imperfect**

Harry shot Ron a death glare and resumed his cooing to Ginny beside the toilet, watching the remains of what she ate yesterday being thrown back up and into the toilet.

"You guys can go," Harry said politely, "I mean, I've got this under control." He added and went back to his friends who was barfing her guts out. I nodded and tugged on Ron's hand, leaving the two alone and closing the door behind us.

"What's wrong?" I was startled by a sudden voice and found out seconds later that it was Neville from his bed, Luna sleeping soundly beside him.

"Oh, Ginny had a tad too much to drink last night," Ron laughed, rolling his eyes. I nudged him in his side.

"It's not funny, Ronald." I said, shaking my head at him, "Now she has a hangover."

"My baby sister's first hangover?" One of the twins' sleepy voices called from their beds. I looked over; George, "This is a precious moment!" he exclaimed, picking up a pillow and swiftly throwing it at Fred to wake him, "Fred, Ginny's plastered!"

Fred immediately shot up out of his slumber and with a wide smile, said, "Someone should be getting that on video!"

"Shut-your-cake-hole." A muffled snore came from Lee Jordan, turning in his bed. The twins both got up and walked over to the washroom, smiled on their faces. Ron rolled his eyes and walked me over to the bed. I gladly accepted the invite – more tired than ever thought possible – and crawled into bed. He followed after, climbing into bed and nuzzling into my neck, sighing slightly.

"You okay?" I asked, my hand reaching over to his hair, gently twirling his thick strands between my fingers. He looked up at me, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, just thinking is all," He was muffled by my neck.

"About what?" I questioned curiously, inching in closer.

"Last night I was carrying you out and stopped to ask the bartender if he needed any help. It was just a funny conversation that we had." He smiled up at me, practically purring into my neck.

**

* * *

Ron's Point of View**

Okay, so maybe what I just told her wasn't exactly true. I am thinking about that event last night, but only a certain few words within that conversation.

_That your girlfriend?_ The words echoed in my mind. Is she?

Hermione smelt like a mixture of three things. I always loved that about her; the unique smell of toothpaste, light vanilla and strawberries.

Lavender... well, she smelt like lavender – a strong wall of lavender, at that. But not Hermione.

Her cheeks turned pink when I noticed I was gawking at her.

"And that's it?" she asked, worry on her face, "That's all you're thinking about?"

"Yeah." I lied with difficulty, barely authentic enough. She didn't seem to believe me – stubborn, she it! – but I switched the topic before she could ask anything more about the evening, "So, have you thought up any ways we can get rid of that..." I was puzzled. What's the little bugger's name again?

"Grindylow?" she asked, a smile on her face. After I gave her a nod of appreciation for finishing off my question, she went on, "Nope, sorry. Been too busy getting drunk and waking up with no memory of the night before." She explained with a chuckle. I shook my head with laughter.

"Who are you and what have you done to Hermione?" I asked, a big smile spreading across my face. She rolled her eyes, giggling quietly. Her forehead was scrunched up because, clearly, she had a headache from all the alcohol in her system, "Try to get some rest, Hun." Her expression changed into some form of a frown, "I'll be right here. I promise!"

"That's absolutely foolish, Ron! You don't have to-" she started but I positioned myself with an arm around her and a finger to her lip, silencing her.

"But I want to. You look tired from all the partying you did last night," I snuggled close to her, smiling as I watched her eye lids start to fall slowly.

"Fine," She huffed with exhaustion, "but only because my brain just might stop otherwise."

"Hermione without a brain? Is that even possible?" I laughed, looking down at her. She was fast asleep.

_Victory._

* * *

_Regular school day, regular friends, regular me. The water washed over me, giving me a shiver. A hot shower; the best. I got out and put my boxers on, gasping when I opened the door and the even colder air hit my body like a brick wall._

"_Oh, Ron." Hermione's voice called and I snapped my head to see..._

_Oh God, have mercy._

_Hermione. She was on a leather chair dressed in nothing but a tight corset with a tiny skirt. I felt my heart pick up in speed and my hormones taking over my body, giving me an unpleasant surprise in my pants._

The door opened and in came Harry, causing me to literally jump out of my skin.

"Ron, chill." Harry said quietly, "I'm just grabbing the cloak."

"Oh, yeah!" I laughed nervously, "I was just-" I stopped, trying to think of a good way to avoid telling Harry that I was day dreaming about, not only Hermione in the nude, but both of us about to-

"Stop right there." He chuckled, grabbing the invisibility cloak and leaving with his hands over his ears. I laughed quietly, looking down at the girl in my arms.

She was fast asleep, angelically dreaming away; a small, faint smile upon her lips. While she was innocently fantasizing, I was not so innocently (actually, in an inappropriate, dirty way) on cloud nine about a very naked Hermione._ Ron, stop. Now._

What's wrong, conscious? Really, I know that it's not particularly right - the fiction, out of character daydream; especially at this age and little responsibility levels. But she's not reading my mind, I thank Merlin for that.

She rolled over, causing my breath to become caught in my throat and second thought my last reflection. Still fast asleep, I laughed. _That's not possible._ Her breathing patterns were even and light.  
And that was when the thought hit me.

_Hermione may be your past friendship bloke, but girlfriend is out of the question. _My heart crumpled as the thoughts filled my head; but, as if a reminder, she started to stir – her eyes opening.

If she didn`t want to be more than friends, she wouldn`t be here, in my arms right now, would she?

No.

"Hey," I breathed, greeting her awakening with open arms. Literally, "Morning, Love. How was your nap?"

With a smile, she yawned, "Incredible, thank you." The words, not only was heard by me, but felt by me as she pressed her lips to mine tenderly. I moaned in appreciation and held her in my arms, deepening the kiss.

"Wait," she managed to say after escaping the kiss for breath. I looked at her in concern as her hand reached up and cupped my cheek, "You know I love kissing you," she teased, her lips brushing mine, "but I'm really hungry. And this," she pointed towards her mouth, "needs to be brushed." She got out of my arms and skipped over to the washroom, closing the door behind her.

This woman is going to kill me; I swear.

I laughed and got up, pulling off my top and replacing it with a new one. I took off my pants and put on a pair of jeans, following her footsteps. I opened the bathroom door to see her attempting to comb through her frizzy, tangled hair. She looked distressed and, as if on cue, her face dropped into a frown as she glanced in my direction through the mirror.

My stomach churned as I built up courage. I walked over to her as she stood still as a sculpture; no movements what-so-ever. From behind her, I glanced at the comb in her hand and looked back at her in the mirror. My hand snaked over hers, covering it. With eyes still held onto hers, I carefully took the comb out of her hands and tossed it into the rubbish bin. She was still quiet and frozen, the atmosphere around us heavy. My arms went around her waist.

I stared at the beautiful image before us; Hermione Granger in my shirt and a pair of _The Weird Sisters_ boxer shorts, wrapped around in my arms. Nothing was fake in this outstanding sight – there was no pretend. It was unreal.

I place my head on her shoulder, my face in the arch of her neck.

"Your hair is an unruly mess." I breathed, placing a kiss on her neck, "Your nose isn't exactly straight." I kissed her again, "You have short, stubby eyelashes and a few stray freckles on your face." I kissed her for every flaw I could list. Her eyes were tearing up and I smiled, "You're absolutely-"

"Don't." She said, pulling away again as tears started to roll down her face. I grabbed a hold of her hand and looked at her – truly looked at her.

"-gorgeous." I breathed, tears starting up in my own pair of eyes. She was confused but her frown became more of a light smile. "You're perfect."

"Perfect? I'd say far from it. I'm imperfect to every extent." She looked away from me, but I cupped her cheeks, stopping her.

"You're perfectly imperfect." My heart lifted as I said those words and went in for a kiss. This kiss wasn't like the first couple. This was short and sweet; It was incredible.

When we pulled away, it felt like the first time. Butterflies filled my insides as she took my hand and kissed my cheek with purity. We walked to the suitcases and she pulled out a bunch of clothes, soon after leaving my side and going to change in the bathroom.

When she opened the door, she immediately walked over to the bed, where I was sitting, and started to open up her suitcase.

"Whatcha' doing?" I asked curiously, peering over her shoulder to get a quick glance at what she was grabbing. She looked up at me and pulled out a library card, following three books and handing them to me.

"Research." She exclaimed proudly, "We have to get on..." she stammered a little, squinting her eyes with confusion, "well, getting that _grindylow _out of here. Who would take in one of those?"

"I truly have no idea," I stated, grimacing at that fact, "But before anything-" I was, then, cut off by my growling stomach as a sign of hunger. Hermione's laugh echoed in the room and pulled on my hand as we left the Gryffindor Towers and towards the hall.

**

* * *

Hermione's Point of View**

"We're really getting nowhere with this, Hermione." Ron complained, closing a book with frustration and setting it aside. We (Ron, Harry and I) were the only few in the library on a bright, dazzling Sunday and it was absolutely killing both Ron and Harry's moods to find out more about this creature. The fact that they were frustrated started to frustrate me; making this easy task extremely difficult.

"I know, but we've got to keep trying." I huffed, pushing a stray lock of hair out of my eyes and behind my ear. I turned the page to the next chapter on _where to find Grindylows_ and glanced at the writing that seemed to drag on in a font size of nine.

"Are you hearing yourself correctly, Hermione?" Harry asked, throwing his head back in exasperation, "_I know that we're getting nowhere, but we've got to keep trying._" He mimicked my words with air quotes. "That's like walking around aimlessly in the Forbidden Forest; if it won't get you anywhere, it'll end up getting you lost even more so."

"Harry, Ron," I looked up from my thick read, "There is no point in _living_ if you don't try; even if you fail." I said firmly, looking back down.

"Agreed, my young one." A gentle voice from behind me exclaimed and I shut my book in haste. I looked up to see Professor Dumbledore with a small smile on his face, "The ability to succeed is only possible with faults along the way." He said, pulling up a chair.

"But sir," Harry retorted, "Wouldn't it be easier to avoid all mistakes?"

"If life was that simple, we wouldn't treasure it as deeply. But, alas, all mistakes are opportunities for knowledge." He ended, than looked down at all the books, "Now, what are you children doing in a library when the day is so fine?"

"Oh!" Ron quickly closed his book, "Just a little research for a project." He nervously giggled as Dumbledore studied the books before us.

"Peculiar," He simply put, "I do not remember Care of Magical Creatures being in the fourth year curriculum." He smiled at us as we looked down at our books in a guilty manor, "Very well."

And when I looked up, just like that, he was gone.

"We have to be more prepared next time." Harry said, getting up, "Let's go."

"Where, may I ask?" I questioned suspiciously.

"To go look for Hagrid, of course." Ron pitched in, smiling at Harry.

* * *

We were walking through the corridors when we caught up to Hagrid, his giant legs carrying him faster than we could walk. We sat down on a bench and began to talk.

"Hagrid, do you remember how the guy who gave the grindylow to you looked like?" Ron asked as soon as him and I were forced to sit on the floor facing Harry and Hagrid because of his size. Hagrid squeezed his eyes shut, as if searching for the answer in his brain, "You said he was wearing a cloak?"

"Well, somewhat." He said as he opened his eyes, "it was more of an 'oodie, you know?"

"A black hoodie? Could you see his face?" Harry asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah. I remember 'e was a young feller," Hagrid explained, "Not as young as you all, but past the Hogwerts stage, that's for sure." He thought about it, again, "Oh, and I remember 'is grey eyes. Deep, they were." He nodded.

"Can you tell us anything else about what he was wearing? Pants, maybe shoes?" I asked, ransacking his brain for answers. I was getting quite impatient.

"Yeah! Lemme see..." He put his face into his large hands, "He was wearing a baseball cap that said somethin' in bold, red let-ers. Oh, and dark pants, I remember."

"That sounds oddly familiar." Harry said, his eyes widening.

The next thought hit me like a brick wall.

"_Hogs Head_! The Hogs Head uniform!" I practically shouted, brain starting to put things together, piece by piece, "The girl who was serving us was wearing almost the exact same thing."

"Yeah, but 'e wasn't a girl." Hagrid shook his head.

"Hagrid, of course he wasn't a girl - He was a bartender!" I said, grabbing my notebook and scribbling down these notes into it so we wouldn't forget about it.

"That's why he gave you a lot of beer; he was offering it, not forcing it!" Ron caught on, nodding.

"But, why would he have a gindylow on him?" Harry doubted, shaking his head, "Doesn't that seem just a tad suspicious?" I got ready to answer sharply. I knew this day would lead us to some information even when my two friends disbelieved me.

"Yeah, but at least we got som-"

"Wait!" Ron cut me off.

"What, Ron?" Hagrid asked, his head turning to the side a little in perplexity.

"Grey eyes?" Ron spaced out. Harry and I looked at one another in curiosity when Ron's head snapped up and, with a gasp, said, "I know who gave that creature to you, Hagrid!" He shouted and jumped up with joy.

"Who er you thinkin' bout? Are yer sure?"

"What?"

"Don't wait, tell us!" We all started asking him at once, trying to get the answers out.

"It was the guy I talked to last night, Hermione!" He shouted with glee, but squinted his eyes, "I don't think we exchanged names, though. He was in a hurry to clean up the restaurant and I had you in my arms, about to leave." My cheeks turned red as I felt them warm up. I was in his arms? Harry got up, and said bye to Hagrid.

"Thanks, Hagrid!" Ron and I got up and left with Harry.

"Where are we going now?" Ron groaned. I looked up to him as I felt his hand trying to get access to my own, and I granted him. He smiled his very well known, and liked, lopsided smile right back.

"Now that we found out who gave Hagrid the grindylow," He started, "We need to find out ho-"

"Harry Potter and co." Snape stopped right in front of us with shady eyes, "What the devil are you all doing around these corridors?"

"We were talking to a teacher." Harry slyly lied with no hesitation. I jumped in with him.

"Yes, said to come see her at once today for some help. I didn't need to come, but the boys did and I thought she would need some help-"

"That's funny, because I was just with McGonagall." He said, his lips in a tight line, "Whatever you three are up to, you better stray away from it, because if anyone were to _find out_ about these plans, you might just get yourselves _suspended_." He, then, turned around and walked away, his black cape flowing with him.

_That was close._

**AH. I'm not going to drag on about where I was because I really hate always putting a huge ass author's note at the end of each chapter. Instead, if you're interested on where the hell I was and why I wasn't updating as often, I posted a long, thoughtful explanation and apology. I'm so sorry, and I love you all! I don't forget about you, ever!**

**This chapter is beginning to branch off into the **_**real**_** adventure deep within the romance story. :D  
Oh yeah, be excited.**

**Read and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. PLEASE DEAR MERLIN, REVIEW.**

**- Lianne! (L)**

**Harry: If you review, you'll be the most supermegafoxyawesomehot person I know. :o**


	16. ReCreating My Little World

Hello all! This is a quick author's note concerning the continuity of this story. I _will_ be continuing this and hopefully will have the next chapter up in two weeks! BE EXCITED.

That being said, over the past year my writing has changed quite a bit. I've been rewriting this story and sticking to the plot seeing as things have been getting out of hand. I'm totally redoing it so by the time the next chapter is up, there will be a few changes. I believe there will be a shift in timing and we will not have Voldemort in the picture, as I want this to be romance, not adventure. I'd love to have a little side story as well concerning the Grindylow, of course, but we'll just have to see about that. It's kind of in the way of the big picture, Romione, but I'll try to keep an open mind about it.

Please feel free to re-read this story as soon as the next chapter is up, seeing as crucial changes will be made! I really hope you like it.

I am also BETAing a Glee (Badboy!Blaine/Kurt) story at this very moment and am writing my own, Operation KLAINEBOWS. Please, bear with me. I will be updating Amortentia at least every month. Do not worry.

If you want to keep up to date, I suggest adding me on facebook! Lianne Grace Chambers. I made a new one just for my readers so I don't have my two worlds of HP/Glee/Starkid/Fangirl and real life mixed up.

Otherwise, go follow me on tumblr!

_Tumblr: www . crisskisseschris . tumblr . com_

_Fanfiction Tumblr: www . theoriginallianne . tumblr . com_

Thank you for sticking with me on this long journey. I hope I don't disappoint you.

Love always,  
Lianne Grace Chambers, your author for this story.


End file.
